


I have to Marry her

by lexie_xoxoxo



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Superfamily, superfriends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-10-14 02:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 37,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexie_xoxoxo/pseuds/lexie_xoxoxo
Summary: Alex nearly dies...She realises life is too short and you should marry the girls that you want to marry.Things don't always go exactly to plan though.





	1. I have to Marry her

**Author's Note:**

> So I had a plan. That went out the window. Chapter one turned into two separate chapters because it got so long so who knows how long this is gonna end up being?? 
> 
> Gonna keep it canon compliant except the fact that Mon-el never turned up and Kara stayed with James. It's mostly sanvers though and is gonna be hella fluffy because I'm a sucker for their cuteness. Gonna be a teeny bit angsty too, but because they are the world's healthiest couple, they'll talk and get though anything, stronger than ever. 
> 
> Okay, enjoy.
> 
> ("A teeny bit angsty" may have been a lie...there is quite a lot of angst ahead! Told you my plan went out the window)

“Alex!” J’onn’s voice yelled through the intercom. It was a standard op: get in, get the alien, get out. Except it wasn’t one alien. They hadn’t expected a whole hoard of Fort Rozz escapees to be hauled up in the warehouse. So, when the DEO ambushed, guns blazing, about a dozen aliens fought back. Their team was only eight people strong. The coms had gone down about thirty seconds ago, and Supergirl was still two minutes out. Sending in another team would take a good ten minutes to dispatch and J’onn wasn’t sure Alex, or the rest of the team, could hold out for that long. 

“Vasquez you’re in charged.” J’onn said, his voice steady and commanding. “I’m going in.” He glowed red, changed to his Martian green and flew up, out of the DEO. “Supergirl are you with them?” J’onn demanded to know as he flew towards the location he had sent his agents, the place he unknowingly send them into danger. 

“Nearly there.” Supergirl stated, her voice muffled slightly by the sound of the wind racing past her as she flew as fast as she could, as fast as she thinks she’s ever been. She landed right outside the doors of the warehouse and flung them open. She used her x-ray vision to see through the smoke of the gunfire and spotted Alex, on the floor, surrounded, blindly shooting at about three different aliens. Supergirl sped over there and scooped her sister up, setting her down by the doors of the warehouse, letting J’onn know she was safe in the process. “Are you hurt?” She asked, panic laced in her voice. 

“No, no I’m good!” Alex said getting to her feet. “Go help them, we’re severely outnumbered.” Alex commanded and Kara obliged. The sisters headed back into battle side by side, knowing they could defeat anything that came there way if they fought together. After a couple of minutes J’onn was at their side too and many of the aliens retreated, no longer willing to fight off their intruders with two of National City’s heroes now fighting alongside them. 

As the fight drew to a close, the damage could be seen clearly. Three agents were down and only four of the aliens were apprehended, two killed in the cross fire and the rest had fled. Alex ran over to one of the agents who looked like he was in dire need of medical attention, blood pooling around his body. “Supergirl!” She called out to her sister, applying pressure to what seemed to be a gunshot wound to his shoulder. “Get him to the DEO now!” Her voice stern, clearly still in agent mode. Supergirl nodded and took the agent to get medical attention. Not before double checking that Alex was completely safe though. 

“Agent Danvers, I need you to take Reynolds and Donovan back to the DEO.” J’onn ordered, sensing she was about to protest he continued. “They are hurt and you are the only trained medic on this op.” Alex nodded and turned to help the other agents into the DEO squad car. “Get yourself checked out when you’re back too.” J’onn called out as she went to get into the car herself.

“Yes Sir.” She replied simply, before closing the door and driving her agents back to their base. “You guys good?” Alex asked. This was her op, these guys were injured because she decided to go in guns blazing, because she didn’t stop to consider that maybe she should scout the area first. She received a pair of mumbled groans in reply. Some of these guys really needed toughening up. 

Alex helped Reynolds out of the car, his leg grazed by a bullet, and held him up as they walked from the car to the lifts in the garage up to the medical bay. Donovan followed suit, cradling his burned arm. Alex dropped the two off at the med bay and started to make her way to the main control room. She barely made it down the corridor before she was turned around by her sister. 

“March yourself back up there and let Dr Hampton check you out Alex.” Kara said sternly, pushing Alex back the way she came. “I will not have you dropping dead on me because you were being too stubborn to see if anything is wrong.” Kara scalded her, dragging her in the direction of the med bay. Alex just groaned but complied. “Plus, I’m under strict orders to make sure you’re okay.” Alex just rolled her eyes. 

“J’onn?” She questioned. Of course J’onn wouldn’t trust her to actually sit in the medical bay. She was a doctor herself, she would know if there was something wrong with her and, apart from a few bruised ribs and some scrapes and minor burns, from that incredibly annoying flame throwing alien, she was fine. Well physically fine anyways. She knew she wouldn’t shake the emotional pain of believing she was about to die for a while. 

“No Maggie.” Kara answered and hearing her girlfriends name gained the red headed attention. “Winn called her.” Kara said answering Alex’s question before she even said it. “She’s on her way.” Kara noticed Alex visibly relax at this information, a state that didn’t last long as Dr Hampton chose that moment to enter the room. 

“So Alex what’s up?” Dr Hampton started. “Heard the op went bad, I’m sorry.” The lingering notion that the doctor knew Alex was blaming herself hanging in the air. Everyone at the DEO knew that Alex had a tendency to hold the weight of the world on her shoulders. They knew that if her team got in trouble, she would go over her strategy again and again until she figured out how she could have avoided the danger. And then she was curse herself for not figuring it out sooner, figuring it out before injuries and casualties happened. 

“I’m fine Hampton.” Alex said and the doctor just raised her eyebrows. “Go ahead just do the tests.” She gave in, knowing it was best just to get this part of the day over with. The sooner these tests were done the sooner she could wrap herself up in Maggie’s arms. The doctor left to get the results leaving the sisters alone. “Wasn’t sure I was going to make it out for a second there.” She said after a few minutes of silence. 

“Alex.” Kara sighed out. Alex avoided eye contact with her sister but felt the dip of the best as the superhero sat beside her. “I should have got there sooner.” Kara cursed herself for not being fast enough. She flashed back to the scene of her sister, on the floor being shot at by three aliens and wrapped her arms around her. “I can’t lose you Alex.” Alex shifted to look at Kara, her eyes wide, shaking her head as if to tell Kara this wasn’t her fault. No it was Alex’s fault, or so she thought. 

“You won’t Kara.” Alex assured, shifted so she was now facing her sister, holding her upper arms. “I’m here.” After a gentle nod from Kara, Alex let go of Kara and retreated into herself, her eyes darting down to her fingers down anxiously fiddling in her lap. “I wasn’t sure I was going to make it out.” Alex repeated. Softer this time. “And all I could think about was that I didn’t get to grow old with her.” Tears threatened to fall now and Alex started chewing on her trembling lip to keep her composure. She can’t be seen crying at work. She had a reputation to uphold. 

“Oh Alex.” Kara breathed out, wrapping her sister up in her arms once again. Feeling safe in strong arms, Alex broke, unable to stop the tears. Turns out unhoping her reputation is a little difficult when you have a girlfriend to worry about leaving behind. She sobbed quietly with Kara rubbing a hand in small circles on her back. When she regained her composure, she shifted out of Kara’s arms and the superhero wiped away her tears. “She’ll be here soon.” Kara assured her big sister. “You’ll get to see her again.” Alex smiled softly, but it didn’t reach her eyes. 

“I wasn’t scared of not seeing her again.” Alex stated. “Not really. I just- I didn’t want to abandon her, Kara, everyone always abandons her and I was going to be the one who stayed… forever.” The tears began to well up in the agent’s eyes again. She took a deep, shaky breath in an attempt to keep them at bay. “She’s lost so much. God, she lost everything and I was scared she’d lose me too.” Kara was smiling sadly now, smiling at the love her sister had for her girlfriend. After a moment, Alex chucked gently. “I was about to die and I was more scared for Maggie.”

“Because you lover her Alex.” Kara stated simply. “Of course you were more concerned for her than yourself.” Alex smiled, she loved Maggie so much, had done almost as long as she had known her. Not that she knew it then. She was pretty sure she fell in love with Maggie before she even knew she was gay, before she even knew it was love. Now, three years on, she couldn’t imagine herself every loving anyone else ever again. She liked the thought of Maggie being the only person she ever fell in love with. 

“I have to marry her.” Alex said, so quickly she didn’t register what she had said until she saw the shocked expression on her sister’s face. “I want to spend the rest of my life being hers. Kara, I have to marry Maggie.” Alex was full blown grinning now. Kara was squealing and ‘oh my god-ing’ and hugging Alex so tight. “Okay calm down.” Alex said eventually, her smile not leaving her face at the thought of being Maggie’s wife. 

“I’m sorry.” Kara said standing up and straightening herself out. “Sorry, this is just exciting.” Kara starting squealing again only to be interrupted by J’onn clearing his throat in the doorway. “J’onn.” Kara gasped, perhaps too enthusiastically. “How long have you been there?” 

“Long enough.” He said simply, a proud smirk toying on his lips. “Alex, Dr Hampton cleared you, your tests came up clear.” Alex rushed to get up, making her way to the door. She stopped and turned back, opening her mouth to speak. “She’s with Winn in the control room.” J’onn said before she could ask. Alex nodded a thank you and bolted down the hall to find her girlfriend. Kara and J’onn shared a proud look before laughing and following Alex out the door.


	2. Small but beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ring Shopping happens !!!

It had been a couple of weeks since Alex’s revelation that she wanted to make her girlfriend her wife. Ever since that day Kara had been pressing her to go ring shopping. Of course Kara would be more excited about this that Alex is. Not that Alex isn’t excited, she is, just nervous too. Very nervous. Finding a time to actually go was difficult with their jobs. Alex had been officially instated as Deputy Director of the DEO and Kara was now the editor of the Tribune and of course Supergirl. Their schedules hadn’t managed to line up to get a day off together. Well that was until today. 

“Come back to bed Danvers.” Maggie whined. “It’s cold without you to snuggle with.” Alex laughed at her girlfriend’s clinginess but gave in, climbing on top of her and trapping her in a koala hug. Maggie squealed and laughed and managed to roll Alex over by tickling her in her one ticklish spot, right above her hip bones. It was Alex’s turn to squeal now as Maggie rolled them over so far they managed to topple out of the king sized bed. 

“Alex are you okay I heard screa-” Kara started, flying in through Alex’s window and stopping abruptly when she noticed the two women laughing on the floor, tangled in a mess of sheets and limps. “What happened?” She asked, still, after three years, shocked to see her sister so comfortable and playful with Maggie. 

“Someone.” Alex started shooting Maggie a glare. “Decided it would be funny to throw us off the bed.” Alex attempted to disentangle herself and get up off the floor. Maggie just raised her eyebrow at her girlfriend and wrapped the sheet around her still very naked body before standing up too. 

“Hey I had every intention of getting you back into bed.” Maggie quipped back playfully. “Ending up out of it was definitely not my intention.” Maggie smirked and Alex blushed and Kara turned to walk out of the apartment with an ‘oh Rao’ that caused the other two girls to laugh. “Sure you can’t stay?” Maggie teased, dropping the sheet back to the floor. Alex swallowed back her arousal.

“I have been promising Kara I’ll go shopping with her for weeks.” Alex reasoned, convincing herself to go more than anything. Maggie’s eyed flashed with disappointment but Alex remembered what they were shopping for. An engagement ring. So she could marry Maggie. And that thought alone gave her the motivation to leave her very naked girlfriend, in bed, to go shopping with her sister. Ring shopping. “Sorry babe.” Alex said kissing Maggie’s forehead. “See you later.” Alex turned to leave, grabbing her bag and her keys, and opening the door to leave. “I love you.” She called out before eventually leaving. 

“No amount of soap is going to be enough to wash out my ears.” Kara greeted Alex in the hallway. Alex just laughed at her sister’s prudeness. It’s not like she hasn’t been warned about flying in through the window before. Also, not the first time she has caught them in a compromising position, and this was mild compared to that. “So where are we going?” Kara asked, apparently not wanting to dwell on her sister’s bedroom antics. 

“I don’t know?” Alex shrugged. “I’ve never needed to buy an engagement ring before.” Alex stated. Come to think of it, she had absolutely no idea what she was looking for. She didn’t even know Maggie’s ring size. 

“There is a jewellery store by the pet store.” Kara offered. Of course she knew which shops were next to the pet store. She spent so much time in there pining over the rabbits and the hamsters, begging James to let her get. Thankfully he was strong enough to say no and remind her that neither of them were home enough for it to be fair to the bunny. 

“Sure sounds good.” Alex agreed. They walked down the road in a comfortable silence for a while. Alex’s thoughts occupied with what it would be like to grow old with Maggie, to start a family with her, maybe one day. Though with their jobs it perhaps wasn’t sensible. But then not so blissful though passed through her mind. “What if she says no?” Alex asked, not realising it was out loud until Kara stopped to look at her. A look of ‘are you crazy’ plastered on her face. 

“Alex in what universe would she say no?” Kara said, incredulously. Not sure how her sister was even able to conjure up the thought that Maggie Sawyer would ever say no. “That girl is so in love with you it’s sickening to see sometimes.” Alex smiled and Kara started to walk again, realising they were stopped in the middle of the street. “And that’s coming from someone who’s a sucker for sickly sweet romances.” Alex just laughed and ran slightly to catch up. 

“You’re right.” Alex said, confidently. She thought back to how Maggie told her she couldn’t imagine her life without Alex in it, even before they were dating. To how Maggie took her back when she called them a mistake. She thought about how Maggie has told her ride or die when everyone else stopped believing in her father and how Maggie was willing to infiltrate Cadmus with her, just because Alex believed there was good left in him. She thought of the times Maggie has held her when she cried and never judged her. She thought back to the time Maggie recreated a valentine’s prom for her after she offhandedly mentioned she didn’t go to hers because she was going to go with Vicky. She thought back to how Maggie had told her she loved her over and over as she cried by Alex’s hospital bed. That was the first time she said it. She thought about how Maggie told her then that she couldn’t let Alex continue to walk around not knowing how much she was loved. She thought about how Maggie said she knew she would fall in love with Alex the moment they met. 

“I’m always right.” Said Kara smugly. Alex playfully shoved her sister as they rounded the corner to the Jewellery store. They were greeted by the clerk and the sisters walked over to where the engagement rings are. “You’re supposed to spend two months’ wages.” Kara stated nonchalantly before stopping a looking up at Alex. “How much does the DEO even pay.” 

“Can I help you ladies?” The clerk asked before Alex could answer the question. “Are you hoping your boyfriends are going to pop the big question soon?” Alex and Kara both shot each other a look of ‘is he for real’. 

“No actually.” Alex began. “I’m looking for a ring so I can propose to my girlfriend.” The clerk just scoffed and rolled his eyes, muttering something about that not being a real proposal and Alex was ready to murder him. Kara sensed her sister’s murderous vibe and held her back. “Excuse me?” Alex asked, her voice laced with anger. Alex was fighting her sister’s grip now but it was no use. Kara just dragged her out of the store. 

“Whoa whoa calm down.” Kara soothed. “He’s not worth it.” Alex’s stature relaxed at her sister’s soothing words. Kara hated seeing the disheartened look in Alex’s eyes. She knew her sister was proud of her relationship with Maggie, Kara would never doubt that for a second. She also knew though how much Alex strived to be perfect and hated when people saw her as less than that. “You and Maggie are real and perfect and that guy is just an ignorant jackass.” Alex breathed out a thankful laugh. Kara always knew exactly how to make her feel better. 

“You’re right.” Alex said for the second time in the space of ten minutes and Kara beamed. “As usual.” She added reluctantly, rolling her eyes and leading them away from the store. “Let’s go find another store. This can’t be the only one.” Kara hummed in agreement and lead the pair down the road towards the only other place she could think of. “Where are you going to ask her?” Kara asked casually. 

“Our place?” Alex offered and Kara scrunched up her face in disagreement. Alex had thought that it would be best to do it, in the comfort of their own home. She knew Maggie would be uncomfortable with a grand public gesture after all she went through as a kid. She could make Maggie dinner, light some candles. Make it really romantic and special. Maggie deserved special. “What?” Alex asked noticing that her sister clearly didn’t approve of that plan. 

“Well maybe at game night?” Kara suggested instead. “Or at the bar? I wanna see it.” Kara whined and Alex realised that her sister was purely being nosey and wanted to crash her proposal. Alex just raised her eyebrows at her little sister, a dumbfounded look on her face. “I’m sorry if I wanna witness my big sister getting engaged. Sorry for being excited.” Kara said with a mock hurt. 

“Kara I love you but shouldn’t a proposal be like …intimate?” Alex said as they walked through the doors of the second jewellery shop of the day. Kara pulled a face at Alex’s choice of words and the older sister just laughed. “It should be special and romantic and … a little cheesy.” Alex continued, trying to convince her sister to not be there. 

“If you’re talking about a proposal then I gotta agree.” A women’s voice came from behind them. The pair swung around and were met with the face of the store’s clerk. “Whoever you’re proposing to is a very lucking someone.” Alex smiled at her, appreciating the fact that she didn’t make any assumptions about the gender of the recipient of Alex’s proposal. “Can I help you with anything?” 

“Err yeah.” Alex started. “I do want to propose to my girlfriend but I don’t really know what I’m looking for.” Alex said as she started eyeing up the displays of engagement rings. There were so many. Her first thought was how big they all were, and also how expensive. 

“Well..” The clerk began noticing how overwhelmed Alex was starting to feel. Kara noticed too and decided to stay quiet and let the clerk help Alex out. She was after all the one who knew what she was doing. “This one right here is a best seller.” The women pointed to simple ring, a gold band and a large diamond in the middle. It was definitely not something she could see Maggie wearing. 

“I don’t know.” Alex said, not wanting to be rude and out rightly reject the women’s recommendation. “It’s not quite Maggie.” Alex said, more to herself than anyone. What kind of ring was ‘Maggie’? She was lost in thought for god knows how long before she was brought back realising that the clerk had asked her what Maggie would like. She thought for a few seconds more. “Something small but beautiful, just like her.” 

“Omg yes.” Kara said bouncing over, unable to contain her excitement anymore. “Alex you are such a sap sometimes but that is the perfect description of a ring for Maggie.” Alex just rolled her eyes as the clerk reached into the cabinet to pull out a ring. It had a silver band and three small diamonds sitting next to each other, the two on either side slightly smaller than the middle. Alex teared up slightly when she saw it, but she would deny that to anyone. 

“It’s perfect.” She breathed out. The clerk and Kara just smiled at Alex as they made their way silently over to buy it. Alex was a little in shock over the fact she was actually doing this. A couple weeks ago she thought she was dead, the thought of not getting to grow old with Maggie was the only coherent thought she could hold on to. Now, now she was going to marry that girl and they were going to get their happily ever after, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stand by that statement that The Danvers Sisters are the most important relationship on the show. We need to see more of them.


	3. Put a little Maggie in your car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara does some not-so-subtle meddling at Game Night

Three days later, Alex and Maggie were walking up the corridor to Kara’s apartment. She insisted on having a game night before Alex popped the question so she could ‘make sure Maggie is excited about getting married’. Alex just scoffed at the idea of her sister trying to suss Maggie out but the thought of her trying to act subtle about the whole thing was too funny an opportunity to pass up. 

“Are you ready to get your ass beat at-” Alex teased, trailing off when she realised Kara hadn’t told her what they were playing. “Whatever Kara has picked for tonight.” Alex attempted to recover but Maggie just laughed at her girlfriend’s dorkiness, nudging her slightly. Maggie still wasn’t sure how she managed to get so lucky.

“You’re on Danvers.” She teased in return as they reached Kara’s door. Alex just walked in, not bothering to knock. They were the last to arrive, which wasn’t unusual and the rest of the gang had learned not to ask. Winn and James were already engaged in a tense game of Mario Kart and Kara was in the kitchen, heating up pizza with her laser eyes. “You know one day someone’s gonna catch you doing that.” Maggie quipped as the pair walked over to Kara in the kitchen. 

“You’re here!” Kara exclaimed, wrapping them both up in a tight hug. This was the first time she had seen Maggie since Alex had bought the ring. Needless to say, she was excited. “Guys they’re here!” She called over to James and Winn. “Let’s start.” The three girls walked over to the dining room table as they boys finished off their race. Alex paused when she saw they game on the table and shot Kara a death glare. 

“Game of Life?” Alex said deadpanned. “Really Kara?” Alex rolled her eyes as she took a seat. Kara just grinned a shit-eating smile and Maggie looked confused at the interaction. “Couldn’t have picked something a little more subtle?” Alex asked and Maggie looked at her even more confused but Alex just waved it off. 

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” Kara said smugly. She stared to set up the game. Alex and Maggie took their seats next to each other as James and Winn made their way over. James and Kara sat opposite them and Winn took the head of the table. Forever the fifth wheel in their little superfriends group.

“So how exactly do you play this game?” Maggie asked. She received a series of gasps and shocked ‘you’ve never played this’ comments in return. Maggie just shrugged and Alex gently squeezed her knee knowing it was because she never got to really have any family time. Her parents were always busy and she never had any siblings. It was always just her and Eliza and Eliza was not the board game type. 

“Basically, you gotta do life.” Winn stated and James laughed and Alex just scrunched up her face as if to say ‘really that’s the best you got?’ Winn glared back. “You go around the board and you get a job and a house and get married and have kids.” Winn explained a little more. Maggie just looked around at Alex who just shrugged. 

“It’s fun.” Alex assured Maggie but she didn’t seem to believe her. Why would they want to play a game that replicates real life? It seems a little pointless to her. But Alex said it was fun and she trusted Alex so she played along happily, still in awe of how accepted she was in this little family. 

“Oooh Alex looks like you got to get married!” Kara squealed as Alex landed on the marriage square. “Go on put a little Maggie in your car.” Alex laughed at the absurdity of her sister as she took the little pink figure from her. She glanced over at Maggie who was smiling but she was tense, her eyes unreadable. Alex silently asked her if she was okay but Maggie just shrugged it off. 

“Can’t believe Maggie actually won that!” Winn groaned after they finished the game. Everyone just laughed at his whining as they made their way over to the sofa to put on a film. None of them were quite ready to leave but no one, except Kara, wanted to start another game either. That one got rather intense. 

“Hey what can I say, I just win at life.” Maggie laughed out. “I mean I do have a kickass job and the most beautiful girlfriend in the entire universe.” Maggie reached up on her toes to kiss Alex on the cheek as the taller women just blushed and stuttered at the compliment. 

“So what we watching?” James asked and Kara smiled mischievously. Alex automatically knew she was going to regret agreeing to stay to watch a movie. And she was proved correct when Kara pulled out the DVD of ‘Jenny’s Wedding’. Alex just groaned and Maggie eyed her suspiciously. 

“Kara that film is awful.” Maggie just said nonchalantly. Alex didn’t miss how she tensed up in her arms though and how she avoided eye contact with Alex. She decided to let it slide and just pulled Maggie closer to her side. Maggie relaxed into her embrace and Alex tenderly ran her fingers through her long brown hair. 

“It looks cute.” Winn replied. Probably a little too excited about it. James noticed and eyed him up. Winn just shrugged. “I like weddings okay?” Winn defended himself. “Someone should have one soon.” Alex wondered if he was in on Kara’s little plot to get Maggie super excited about weddings. Now she was thinking about it, she wasn’t sure Maggie had ever mentioned marriage before. 

“Trust me dude.” Maggie began, avoiding the topic of getting married. “It’s so bad.” She laughed but Alex noticed that it was fake. It was the laugh she would laugh when she was trying to cover up the pain. Alex thought about the film, she knew she’d seen it before but she couldn’t quite remember what happened. Winn just put his hands up in defeat, accepting that Maggie was the expert on lesbian films. 

“What a douche.” Winn piped up when in the film Jenny’s father pretty much rejected her. Alex squeezed Maggie tighter and shot Kara a glare for choosing this film. Kara looked back apologetically and mouthed, not so subtly, ‘I didn’t know’ to her sister. But of course Maggie saw the whole exchange. 

“Told you this film was sucky.” She said casually. “Spoiler alert. He comes around, so unrealistic.” Maggie tried to joke but no one laughed. So, she sat up and untangled herself from Alex. “Anyone want another drink?” As Maggie walked towards the kitchen Alex noticed that Maggie’s beer was still half full. Kara decided to head over to the kitchen with Maggie and Alex narrowed her eyed at her sister who just waved her off. 

“Hey Maggie I don’t want to overstep but I – well, I’m sorry I picked this film I- I didn’t know I’m sorry.” Kara rambled out an apology and Maggie just smirked at her adorableness. Of course Kara would apologise for trying to be accommodating by picking a lesbian film. 

“Hey its okay Kara.” Maggie assured her. “I’ve seen it before I knew what was going to happen.” Kara looked visibly more relived. “Plus I know you were just trying to be accommodating or whatever.” Maggie smiled and Kara felt a little guilty about Maggie misinterpreting her motives. 

“Well that’s not the only reason I picked it.” Kara blurted out, unsure of how she was going to get out of this conversation without revealing Alex’s plans. “I picked it for the wedding.” Maggie tensed up at the subject, but Kara didn’t notice. Alex did though, watching her girlfriend and her sister, unable to focus on the movie. 

“Oh well of course you did.” Maggie said laughing, eager to move on to a different topic. “We all know you’re a sucker for a good romance.” Kara laughed now too, happy she hadn’t ruined her sister’s proposal. Alex relaxed seeing the pair happy. 

“Hey why do you think I love you and Alex so much.” Kara said as the pair walked back over to the sofas to continue with the film. “You’ve got one of the best romances going.” Maggie just playfully punched the superhero. “One that’s going to end in a beautiful wedding.” Kara added after before settling down into James arms. Alex sent her yet another death glare and Maggie took a deep breath to stop herself from panicking at the statement.


	4. You can tell me anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie confides in Alex...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I said 'hella fluffy' but that just didn't really happen in this chapter.

"Hey are you alright?” Alex asked after they got back to their apartment. “You were kinda acting a little off at Kara’s tonight.” Maggie just gave her a questioning look. She was trying to be subtle about it but apparently Alex knew her too well. 

“No I’m fine.” Maggie said, attempting to reassure her girlfriend. She noticed the look in Alex’s eyes though. She also knew her girlfriend pretty well and she knew Alex probably wasn’t going to drop this unless she came up with some kind of reason. “I just had a busy day Danvers, I’m tired.” It came out more defensive than she had intended. 

“Maggie you know you can tell me anything.” Alex said as stepped closer to the shorter woman. She reached out and brushed a stray hair from Maggie’s face, keeping her hand there gently stroking her thumb across her cheek. Maggie smiled softly and leaned into the touch. 

“Is Kara trying to hint at James to propose?” Maggie asked, seemingly off topic. She realised that it seemed like she was trying to change the subject and quickly added: “Its just Kara kept bringing up things to do with marriage tonight.” Alex didn’t know how to respond. She couldn’t give away why Kara kept bringing it up. She couldn’t exactly tell Maggie it was because she wanted to propose. 

“Maybe?” Alex said. It wasn’t a lie. For all she knew Kara did want James to propose. They had been together longer than she and Maggie had after all. “Is that why you were acting strange?” Alex asked cautiously, heading over to sit on the sofa as Maggie followed. “Because Kara was talking about marriage a lot?” 

“I guess?” Maggie said. She hadn’t even really realised she was acting all that strange. She thought she had gone a good job of masking how uncomfortable the topic of marriage made her feel. Then suddenly something dawned on her, something she hadn’t really considered until now. “Do you want to get married?” The question threw Alex off. She wasn’t expecting this conversation at all. 

“Yes.” She said simply and Maggie sighed looking down at her hands, playing with her fingers in her lap. This is where it went wrong with Emily. The talk of marriage scared her into sabotaging the relationship. She would never with Alex, she could never hurt her like that. But maybe staying with her would hurt her just as bad. Alex wanted to get married. “Do you?” Alex asked after a long silence. 

“No.” Maggie said after an even longer pause. Alex wanted to get married but Maggie didn’t. Tears began to well up in Maggie’s eyes. She was going to lose Alex but she couldn’t lose her, she didn’t know how she’s survive if she lost her. Alex just stared at Maggie, at a loss for words. She tried to get her girlfriend to meet her eyes but Maggie was stubborn. 

“Oh.” Alex breathed out after a while. “Well that’s okay.” She finally said. She knew what Maggie was feeling right now, she knew that when Maggie refused to look at her it was because she thought she was about to lose her. She did it when Alex found out about Emily. She did it when they had their first major fight about work. Maggie doesn’t look at Alex if she thinks she’s going to be abandoned by yet another person. So Alex said it was okay and Maggie looked at her. 

“No its not.” Maggie said without thinking. Automatically on the defensive, self-sabotaging so she wouldn’t be the one to get hurt. “We want different things you don’t deserve me holding you back.” Alex knew this pattern all too well though and refused to let Maggie think that she deserved anything less than her. 

“Maggie all I want is to spend the rest of my life with you.” Alex began and Maggie had to bite her lip to stop herself from crying. “Yes I want to marry you Mags but I don’t need to be married to be happy.” Alex assured her. “All I need for that is you.” Alex hated everyone who made Maggie feeling unworthy of being loved. She hated that she still had to reassure her that she very much wanted to be with her. 

“Alex…” Maggie breathed out. Alex just pulled her girlfriend into a hug and held her for what seemed like hours, until Maggie eventually pulled away. “I love you so much Danvers.” Maggie said. “So I don’t want to stop you from doing something you probably dreamed about. I can’t do that to you.” Alex just looked at her with a sad smile. 

“Remember a couple weeks back when that op went wrong and it was like twelve verse eight and Kara saved me from like three aliens shooting at me when I was on the floor.” Maggie winced at the memory, remembering how she felt when she got that call from Winn. They’re coms are gone Maggie we don’t know what’s happening. But she was also confused as to why Alex was bringing this up now.

“Yeah.” Maggie said simply. “Not good memories Danvers I thought I’d lost you.” Alex nodded because she knows. She knows what she put Maggie through that day and hoped she would never do it again, hoped Maggie wasn’t feeling that way now. 

“Well when I was cornered I didn’t think I was going to make it.” Maggie winced again and swallowed back a gasp. She hated that Alex’s job was so dangerous but she also loved how amazing Alex was at it, how much she loved it and how she thrived both in the field and in the lab. “Well, all I could think about was how I was leaving you behind Maggie.” She couldn’t hold back the tears now so she let them fall as she took Alex’s hands into her own. “That was the moment I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you.” They were both crying now. 

“I want to spend the rest of my life with you too Alex.” The redhead leaned forward to wipe away her girlfriend’s tears. She still couldn’t quite believe Alex’s words. She had to be sure. “But-”

“No.” Alex cut her off knowing exactly what was coming. “When I said I wanted to get married I meant I wanted to marry you, no one else, you Maggie Sawyer.” Maggie just sat in awe of how Alex knew her so well, knew exactly what she needed to hear. “And if you don’t want marriage that’s fine we don’t need a piece of paper, I just need the promise that you will stay…forever.” 

“I promise.” Maggie breathed out. Alex wanted to spend the rest of her life with Maggie. She wasn’t going to leave like everyone else was. She didn’t hate her for all her issues and her past, she loved her for it and Maggie was never going to get over how lucky she was that she had found Alex Danvers. She leaned over to kiss her beautiful girlfriend who she was going to be with for the rest of her life.

“Will you tell me why though?” Alex asked as they broke away from each other. Her tone was cautious. She knew Maggie still had commitment and abandonment issues. She didn’t want to say anything that would make Maggie think she was taking back what she just said. “Not that it matters I just want to know you, Mags.” Maggie sighed and shifted and braced herself. She owed Alex an explanation at least.

“I just- I never- it wasn’t even legal when I first came out.” Maggie started, still unsure of the reason herself. “I guess I just never thought I could have it.” Alex couldn’t imagine going through all she did at such a young age. Feeling like her love wasn’t valued, wasn’t real. She knew how painful it was for Maggie to talk about her past and she would be forever grateful that she was able to open up to Alex. “Even after it was legalised everyone always left in the end so why make promises you can’t keep.”

“Oh Maggie sweetheart, I- you- I’m so sorry people have left you feeling like this.” Alex hated it. She hated that her parents kicking her out had scared her so much that she didn’t think anyone would stick around, would truly love her. Alex vowed to never stop showing her how much she was loved. “Can I ask though, is this- was it maybe your parents?” Maggie’s head shot up, Alex had never bought them up before, she always let Maggie come to her. 

“I don’t know.” Was all Maggie said. Alex felt like maybe she overstepped but she also knew Maggie doesn’t talk about herself without a little push. “Maybe I mean I never really thought about it before.” Now Maggie was thinking about it, things started slotting into place. 

“Do you think you can tell me?” Alex asked softly, gently. Maggie only detected love in her voice. She knew Alex wouldn’t judge and she knew Alex was only asking because she cared enough to want to know, not because she was being nosey. It had been almost twenty years and yet she had still never told anyone what had happened that night. 

“My bags were packed by the time I got home.” Maggie started, her voice shaking. Alex motioned for Maggie to lay down in her lap. Alex knew it would be easier for her to speak if she wasn’t looking at her, Maggie wouldn’t try to hide her emotions if Alex couldn’t see her face. Also, she knew that Maggie relaxed when she played with her hair. “He said- I walked in and he-” Alex could feel Maggie softly sobbing in her lap and her heart broke. 

“Shhhh its okay.” Alex comforted. One hand still playing with her hair the other rubbing circles on her back. “You don’t have to Mags, you don’t have to relive it.” Alex assured her that it was okay. She couldn’t stand to see how broken her girlfriend was because of the very people who were supposed to love her unconditionally. 

“No you deserve to know.” Maggie said stubbornly, turning her head to meet Alex’s eyes. Alex bought her hand over to wipe Maggie’s tears and then Maggie turned her head back away. “He told me to tell him it wasn’t true and then I could stay.” Alex’s heart broke more at how cold this man was able to be. “I knew straight away what he meant and I couldn’t lie so I just cried and that’s when my mum left the room.” Maggie was crying again and so was Alex. 

“Nothing.” Alex whispered out. “She just walked away and did nothing.” Alex was getting angry now but knew she couldn’t let it take over. She had to be strong for Maggie. She was finally letting her in, she couldn’t ruin that now. “I’m sorry Maggie you deserved so much more than that baby.” She felt Maggie shrug in her lap and then take a deep breath. 

“He told me to leave his house there and then.” Maggie said quickly. She needed to get this out and she wasn’t sure how much longer she could talk about it. “He told me I’d never have a normal life.” They both realised then why Maggie didn’t want to get married. Maggie’s father had it ingrained in her that she wasn’t allowed it because of who she loved. 

“I’m so sorry Mags.” The brunette was crying now, uncontrollably. The pair stayed there on the sofa with Alex soothing Maggie until the smaller women fell asleep. Even then Alex stayed watching over her, protecting her. She was never going to let Maggie feel like she wasn’t loved ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah....sorry.


	5. I knew for sure I wanted to marry Maggie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Danvers sisters bonding and the Alex x James btrop we all deserve.

“So did you ask her yet?” Kara said the next day. “Of course you didn’t you would have told me before.” Kara continued rambling. How was Alex going to tell her that a wedding wasn’t going to happen? “Omg did you ask her last night and have waited until now to tell me?” She said as she noticed that Alex’s face was softly smiling, the way she does when she is feeling guilty about something. 

“No, no of course not Kara.” Alex assured her little sister. “No I haven’t asked her.” Seeing the disappointment flash across Kara’s face only made her feel worse about what she had to say. But Kara was going to have to deal with the disappointment because there was no way she was forcing Maggie to marry her when it was so obviously something she didn’t want. 

“Good.” Kara said, a little too unconvincingly. She really wanted her sister to be happy and she knew that being engaged to Maggie would make her the happiest person on Earth. “But did Game Night work?” Kara asked eagerly. “Is she excited about being married to you.”

“Actually Kara.” Alex said, cutting off the superheroes ramblings. She figured it was best to just rip of the plaster, tell Kara straight. “Maggie doesn’t want to get married.” Kara’s eyes flew open and her jaw dropped. She was ready to throw Maggie into the sun. 

“She said no?” Kara almost yelled. “How could she reject you like that.” Kara was pacing now and Alex wasn’t sure how to calm her down. Maggie hadn’t done anything wrong. Then Alex registered Kara’s words. She thought Alex had proposed and Maggie had said no. Of course Kara would automatically assume that. 

“Kara stop listen no.” Alex pleaded and Kara turned to face Alex. “I didn’t ask her to marry me.” Kara opened her mouth to speak but Alex already knew what she was going to say. “Maggie picked up on your not so little hints.” The redhead started before Kara could speak. “We talked and she told me she never wants to get married.” Alex sighed and looked her sister in the eye. “Its not something she’s ever wanted with anyone.” 

“Oh Alex.” Kara said, much calmer now. “You were so excited I’m so sorry.” Alex would be lying if she said she was disappointed that she wouldn’t get the dress and the ceremony, but as long as she got Maggie for the rest of her life, she was okay with compromising. Especially since the prospect of marriage made the women she loved so uncomfortable. 

“Yeah well.” Alex huffed out, accepting Kara’s open arms and embracing her sister in a tight hug. “I don’t need a piece of paper to tell me that Maggie is going to be mine forever.” Alex said, convincing herself more than anyone. Kara smiled but she knew her sister sensed her apprehension. “She told me she wants to spend the rest of her life with me too.” Alex said quietly after a moment of silence. 

“I could have told you that.” James said from the doorway, causing both the girls to start. “Sorry I didn’t mean to scare you, I was just coming to bring Kara lunch.” James explained and Kara jumped up to take the bad of food. “I didn’t mean to intrude.” 

“No, no you’re not intruding.” Alex assured James. In reality she would have preferred to have a little more alone time with her sister, but James was basically family too so she didn’t mind his company all that much. “Come join us.” Alex motioned to the seat next to her. 

“So Maggie wants to spend the rest of her life with you, huh.” James said as he sat down. “Does that mean there might be wedding bells in the future?” Alex and Kara just looked at each other and started to laugh leaving a poor James feeling very confused. 

“Don’t think so sweetie.” Kara offered gently. She glanced at Alex, seeking permission to let him know the story. Alex just shrugged as if to say it was fine and started to dig around in the bag of food. “Maggie’s not really a marriage type of person.” Kara began and James ‘ahhed’ in understanding. “Alex was gonna propose though, she even bought a ring bu- omg Alex.” Kara exclaimed cutting herself off. “What are you gonna do with the ring?” Alex shrugged, she hadn’t really thought of that?

“Maybe I can still give it to her?” Alex suggested. “Like a promise ring?” James and Kara’s faces both said that was a bad idea. They were right. Alex knew that Maggie would feel guilty if she knew she had bought her a ring. “Maybe I’ll just give it to you to give to Kara.” Alex said to James, who started choking on his food. 

“It is very pretty.” Kara said, seemingly unaware of her boyfriend’s reaction. In fact she was very distracted, like she was trying to listen to something far off. Alex narrowed her eyes at her sister trying to figure out what she was up to. “Supergirl is needed.” Is all Kara said before she was speeding out the room leaving behind two very confused people. 

“She must have heard something.” James offered and Alex nodded. They both hoped that it wasn’t anything major, neither one of them felt like dealing with a major alien attack today and James really had to get back to Catco soon if he was going to finish his work at a decent hour. “Can I ask you something.” Alex said before James was able to announce his exit. 

“Yeah sure go ahead.” James replied a little scared under Alex’s gaze. In the past four years he’d known her, he’d come to realise that she was a big softie inside. But that didn’t stop her from literally being able to kill him with her bare hands. He’d had a few training sessions with her before and had always come out feeling severely emasculated. 

“Your reaction just then.” Alex began and James narrowed his eyes, trying to understand where she was going with this. “When I offered the ring for Kara.” And then it dawned on him. This was not going to be fun. “You are serious about Kara right?” James may be family, but Kara will always come first for Alex. 

“Of course I am!” James retorted, quickly. His obstinate and passion caused Alex to smile slightly. “Marriage is a big step and I just think maybe it’s a little too soon?” James defended. “I think I want to marry Kara one day but its- there’s- we’re just not there yet.” 

“I knew for sure I wanted to marry Maggie.” Alex continued. She needed to be sure that James was a hundred percent serious about her little sister. “We have been dating for less time than you two.” Alex stated and James sighed. 

“That’s different Alex.” James said, almost as a whisper. Alex wasn’t sure how it was different but she was willing to hear him out. She gently nudged his shoulder in encouragement. “You’re both human.” And suddenly Alex realised why James had doubts, and none of them were to do with how much he loved Kara. She was thankful no murdering had to occur today. 

“She’ll age a lot slower than you.” Alex offered simply. She knew all too well how painful it was to think that she would grow old and leave her sister behind one day. Alex wrapped an arm around James as a comforting gesture. “You know this is probably something you should talk to Kara about.” Alex stated. “But for the record I think she’s rather spend her life watching you grow old and ugly than not have you at all.” They both laughed and the atmosphere lightened a little. 

“Thanks Alex.” He said and Alex just shrugged and smiled, turning back to the food James bought for Kara. “You said you wanted to marry Maggie.” James said after a while. “But she doesn’t want to?” James questioned and Alex hummed in response. “Wanna talk about it?” 

“She- I- its complicated.” Alex stuttered out and James laughed. His eyes where kind though and Alex knew she could trust him. “I want to marry her yes.” Alex stated simply, proudly. “She wants to be with me but marriage, its- she doesn’t want that.” Alex said, her voice laced with a sadness she failed to disguise. “I think after her parents kicked her out she’s too scared of anything permanent.” James just nodded in understanding. “There is always going to be a little part of her that thinks I’m going to leave.”

“Hey hey hey.” James soothed and Alex was fighting back tears. She really needed to stop breaking down at work, all the rookies were going to stop being scared of her. “We all know you’d never leave her Alex.” James assured her and Alex smiled slightly. “And she knows that too.” He said sternly. “You might just have to keep reassuring her at times that’s all.”

“Thanks James.” Alex said drying her eyes. Her and James had never really spent much time alone together without Kara, unless it was to fight the bad guys. She should work on that, she really did enjoy having him as somewhat of a big brother.

“Alex alien attack downtown.” Winn said speeding into her office. “J’onn needs you to assemble a team.” Great Alex thought. Though maybe shooting at some rogue aliens would be the distraction she needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love my Danvers sisters both being protective over each other.
> 
> Also James is a sweetheart and I will be forever salty with how they ended Karolsen.


	6. What if I did want to marry her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Maggie have a little heart to heart over lunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry...

“Solar flaring sucks.” Kara whined to James as they waited for Maggie and Alex to join the at Noonan’s for lunch. “There could be people in a car crash right now wondering why Supergirl isn’t there saving them.” She hated when people lost trust in Supergirl, and no one lost trust in her more than when she was out of duty thanks to a solar flare. 

“Hey guys.” Maggie said coming over to their table, alone. “Alex got called into the DEO.” She said noticing the questioning looks on the couples' faces. Kara was ready to get up and Maggie knew it. “Kara there is nothing you can do. It’s a standard op.” There was a hint of concern in her voice, though, that didn't match her words. There was always the chance Alex could get hurt. She had almost died on a ‘standard op’ not so long ago. 

“She’ll be fine Mags.” James offered, knowing exactly how it felt to have your girlfriend out on dangerous missions all the time. She smiled at him in thank you. “I’ll go order the food.” James offered, after a beat, standing up as Maggie sat down opposite Kara. “Pesto and mozzarella melt?” He questioned as he walked off. 

“Please.” Maggie smiled. It was still foreign to her having people who care. Someone other than her girlfriend know her go to lunch order, hell she’s even had girlfriends before who didn’t care this much. Now here she was, her girlfriend’s sister’s boyfriend buying her lunch and she had never felt more like she had a family. A few years ago she would never have expected to have grown so close to these people. She usually avoided befriended her girlfriends’ friends because that would just be more people to lose. But now she was sat here with Kara and James, without Alex, and was content. She wasn’t going to lose these people because she wasn’t going to lose Alex. 

“Alex will be fine.” Kara said, taking Maggie’s silence for worry. “I hate knowing I can’t help her though.” Kara huffed out and Maggie just smiled. She knew that feeling all too well. “Being human is the worst.” She continued to whine and the shorter women just laughed. At first she didn't much like Kara. Alex had sacrificed so much for Kara and she resented the blonde for that. But the more she learned about the Kryptonian the more she realised that, not too dissimilar to her, all she wanted was a family. 

“Hey!” Maggie said in mock offence. “It’s not so bad.” The pair just laughed trying to lighten the mood and stop worrying about the women that both loved the most. “So this is only the second time this has happened in the three years I’ve known you.” Maggie began, diverting the conversation from Alex. She needed the distraction. “How does it even happen?” She asked genuinely curious.

“Something to do with the yellow sun radiation and using up the reserves.” Kara said simply and Maggie nodded in understanding. She stayed silent though, egging the blond to explain further. “Alex knows a lot more about it.” Kara says obviously unaware the Maggie was trying to distract herself from thinking about her girlfriend who was out fighting aliens right this minute. Kara hated the topic and wanted to move away from it. She hated feeling helpless. 

“Yeah well she loves that nerdy stuff.” Maggie laughed and Kara smiled at how the detective’s face lit up when she talked about Alex. Maggie may not be open to marriage but the superhero had no doubts in her mind that Maggie Sawyer was in it for the long haul. 

“And she loves you too.” Kara added after a pause, leaving Maggie slightly taken aback. Kara didn't know the detective's whole past. Alex respected her privacy enough to leave out the details when she was taking to her little sister. But the superhero did know that she didn't have a relationship with her family and she knew how hard that must be considering family was everything to Kara and to Alex. Maggie was part of their makeshift family though and she was always going to let her know she was loved. She knew better than anyone blood didn't make a family.

“I know.” Maggie says, almost as a question. She is not sure what the younger Danvers is angling towards here. “I love her too.” Maggie tries and Kara just laughs at her. She loves that Maggie always makes sure that Alex knows she’s loved, and she loves that Alex does the same. 

“I know that silly.” Kara assures the detective but Maggie is now even more lost. “Alex told me about the- you know.” She didn’t know. She was a little scared right now. What had Alex told her. She was wracking her brain for a conversation that they had had that was serious enough for Kara to think to bring it up. Kara noticed that Maggie wasn’t following. “That you don’t want to get married.” Oh. 

“Ah.” Was all Maggie could get out. Of course they had talked about this. How long had they been talking about marriage though, Maggie wondered starting to get a little panicked. Was Kara going to hate her for not giving Alex what she wanted? In all honesty, she had been thinking about that conversation since they had had it nearly a week ago and Maggie had started to think that it would be nice to call Alex her wife….

“Don’t worry Maggie.” Kara was saying cutting Maggie of from her thoughts. “I get it. I mean- I- it’s understandable.” Kara rambled on and Maggie wasn’t quite sure what was going on. “I don’t want to overstep, and Alex hasn’t told me the whole story, only that your parents didn’t accept you, which frankly is awful and just give me the word and I’ll throw them into the sun, but she loves and accepts you Maggie and always will regardless of whether you are married or not and-”

“Kara.” Maggie said cutting her off, dumbfounded by how much that girl could get out in one breath. They sat there in silence for a minute, Maggie realising she shut the superhero up without knowing what she was going to say. Her and Kara had never been the best of friends. In fact, she used to blame Kara a lot for Alex’s insecurities and could never understand why everyone around Kara worshiped the ground she walked on. She still couldn’t now, in all honesty but Kara was family regardless and she had come to love her like a little sister. 

“I overstepped.” Kara said after the silence became uncomfortable, after it was clear Maggie wasn’t going to say anything more. Maggie just shook her head. No of course she hadn’t overstepped she was just looking out for her sister. That’s what the Danvers sisters did, they protected each other no matter the cost. Maggie just needed to collect her thoughts. 

“What if I did want to marry her?” Maggie said before she even knew what words were coming out of her mouth. They only registered when Kara’s face fell into complete shock. “I- she- it’s scary Kara.” Maggie stuttered out. She was sure she shouldn’t be saying this to Kara. “Alex makes me want a life I never even dreamed would be possible.” She state proudly regaining some of her confidence. Alex was truly different. Alex was her forever.

“Then I would be excited for you.” Kara said cautiously. She wanted to be excited she did but Alex was so defeated the other night. Kara couldn’t let Alex get her hoped up only for Maggie to tear them down again. She loved Maggie with all her heart, she mostly loved how happy she made her sister. But Kara still remembers how Maggie broke her heart, she still remembers how broken and humiliated Maggie had left Alex before. A scared Maggie leaves behind a heartbroken Alex and Kara couldn’t risk that. 

“You don’t sound excited.” Maggie deadpanned. “You-” She was cut off by the sound of gunfire and yelling and screams. Instinctively she got up, gabbed Kara and dragged them to cover. There were about four men she could see, ski-masks and machine-guns. They were demanding money be put in their bags. This was a robbery and Kara didn’t have her superpowers. She reached for her phone, hoping the crowd was too busy for them to notice her send a text to McConnal. 

“I would back away if I were you.” She heard Kara saying authoritatively. She looked up and saw the blonde clad in her superhero costume. How had Maggie not noticed her change or sneak away. A moment of relief washed over her as she thought her powers had returned but that feeling left as she made eyed contact with James. He looked petrified at the exchange going on, as Kara was demanding they all leave before anyone gets hurt. She was faking and she was going to get herself killed. 

“No!” Maggie yelled as she noticed the gun being pulled on Kara. Maggie acted purely on instinct. She wasn’t in control of her actions, all she knew is that she couldn’t let her girlfriend’s baby sister get shot. She heard the gunshot, she heard the screams, she heard her name being yelled. Then it was black. 

“Maggie.” Kara was crying out. James had managed to change into his guardian suit and was now fighting off the gunmen. She could hear the sirens outside and Kara knew Maggie must have got word out to the department. She felt hopeless. Everyone was looking at her wondering why she was cradling Maggie instead of fighting with Guardian. There was nothing she could do. She couldn’t help James or Maggie or any of the people in here. She just focused on Maggie and keeping her alive. 

“Supergirl?” A man questioned from behind her. “I need to take her to hospital now.” She realised it was a paramedic, a very confused paramedic. She knew she would have to deal with the public unrest later but right now Maggie was too important. She nodded and backed away, knowing she was in capable hands. She rushed off. She had to change, find James and get to the hospital. And call Alex. God she had to tell Alex. 

“James!” Kara yelled running into his arms. He was already out of his suit, putting it back into the compartment on his motorcycle. “Maggie got hit James.” Kara was crying now and the vigilante just held her close. “She got hit and I didn’t even- I didn't get my powers back so I cou-could save her.” James’ heart broke in understanding. Of course Kara was going to blame herself for this. “Why- why did-didn't they come ba-back?” Kara said, fully sobbing now.

“It wasn’t your fault.” James said holding Kara at arms-length, looking her straight in the eye. “There was nothing you could have done, Kara, you hear me?” James assured her and Kara just nodded, still sobbing. “She saved your life.” He said softly after a moment. He would be forever grateful to Maggie for doing what he wasn’t able to do, for jumping in front of a bullet for Kara when he ran off to be a superhero. 

“We have to go to the hospital.” Kara said simply and James nodded. Kara rushed to put her clothes back on over her suit. The pair then silently got onto James bike and headed towards the hospital. Kara tried to call Alex the whole journey, precariously fiddling with her phone as James sped down the road. She didn’t answer, she was still on her op. How was she going to tell her sister she couldn’t save Maggie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me?


	7. She just went to get lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie is in hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have to retract my previous statement of 'hella fluffy'...

“Hey Kara is everything okay?” Alex asked over the phone. She had seven missed calls from Kara and three from James and would be lying if she wasn’t a little worried. She wondered if Maggie had been called into work too and hadn’t told them that she wouldn’t be making it to lunch. 

“Alex thank Rao.” Kara said and Alex noticed she was panicked. “You have to- its- the hospital Alex you have to come its-.” Kara paused and Alex was already running towards the exit. “It’s Maggie, she got shot.” Alex dropped the phone and then fell to her knees. Maggie was in the hospital. Maggie was hurt.

“Alex are you okay?” Winn asked running over as he watched her fall to the ground. He could hear Kara yelling her name over the phone and he picked it up. “Kara?” He questioned. “What is going on?” J’onn had noticed Alex on the floor by now and was running over to her. “She’s in- Maggie’s in the hospital?” Winn clarified in shock as Kara explained over the phone. 

“Is she okay?” J’onn asked Winn, mostly on Alex’s behalf but also for himself. He had grown to love the detective as something of a daughter and it broke his heart to learn she was hurt. Winn just shook his head, tears welling up in his eyes as Kara told him she was unconscious at the scene. Her and James had only just made it to the hospital but no one was telling them anything. Alex was now sobbing uncontrollably on the floor of the DEO control room. 

“We’ll be there Kara.” Winn said hanging up the phone. J’onn was lifting Alex off the floor and the agent complied. She had to get to Maggie. How had this happened? Maggie just went to get lunch and now she was in hospital. The three got in the car and sped towards the hospital in silence. 

“They have to tell us something.” Kara complained, pacing in the waiting room. They had been told they could only give out information to family members and apparently being the sister of the girlfriend didn’t count as family to them. Kara was ready to throw someone into space. 

“Hey shhh.” James soothed Kara. “Alex will be here soon and they’ll have to tell her.” Kara relaxed a bit at his words. Surely they wouldn’t withhold the information from Alex and even if they tried, no way Alex would let them. She was about to relax into James’ embrace when she heard something. 

“Hello Mr Sawyer?” Kara overheard the nurse saying. She tuned into the phone call, realising her powers had returned. Returned too late, she though. “Yes your daughter, Margaret.” This wasn’t good. Kara knew her parents would be the last people she wanted the hospital to call. She hadn’t spoken to them in over fifteen years. “She’s in hos-”. 

“I don’t have a daughter.” Mr Sawyer cut her off and hung up the phone. Kara saw red. She was ready to fly over to Nebraska and send a man flying into the sun. Or worse. James noticed and looked at her concerned, wondering if she had overheard anything about Maggie. 

“Hey Kara what’s up?” He asked her trying not to sound worried, trying to stay strong for her because he knew that look and it was never good. That was her ‘somebody just messed with my family and they are about to pay' look. “Have they said anything about Maggie?” James pressed further after receiving no answer. Kara turned around to face him properly, tears welling up in her eyes.

“They -he- her dad.” Kara tried to get out. She took a deep breath and wiped her tears. She had to stay strong for Alex, she would be here any minute now. “The nurse called Maggie’s dad.” Realisation washed over James’ face. He knew this wasn’t going to end well. “He just hung up and said he didn’t have a daughter.” James was also now ready to kill a bitch. “Who does that James, who could do that? I just- I can’t- she’s his daughter!” 

“Hey! Hey Kara.” James yelled trying to stop her in her ramblings. “It’s terrible. Worse than terrible, its cold.” James paused trying to keep his composure. “It’s probably better off him not turning up here though isn’t it?” Kara just nodded and James held her close. 

“Kara! James!” Alex called out to them running through the waiting room, J’onn and Winn following close behind. “Where is she?” She demanded to know. Kara and James both stayed silent, not knowing how to tell her it was family only for information. Alex didn’t ask them again. She stormed over to the desk. “Margaret Sawyer where is she?” 

“Are you family?” The nurse asked her, seemingly unfazed her panicked demeanour. In fact, she barely looked up from her computer and this only heighted Alex’s rage. “I can only give information to family members.” 

“I’m- I’m her girlfriend.” Alex said still trying to keep her composure. She was still in shock over how this had all happened. Maggie wasn’t even on duty she was just getting lunch. She should have been safe. “Please let me see her. I need to see her.” Alex demanded but the nurse wasn’t relenting, merely giving her a sympathetic smile. 

“Sorry ma’am you have to be immediate family.” Alex felt her heart break. She is Maggie’s family, her only family. If she couldn’t see her Maggie will be all alone. “Is there anyone else we can call? Her fath-”. Alex just walked away from the desk before the nurse could finish. She wasn’t going to get anywhere with her, she had to find a doctor, someone with more authority. 

“Alex?” She spun around hearing her voice to find J’onn standing behind her. “What’s going on?” he asked, sounding almost as panicked as she felt. He knew Alex and he was concerned for the safety of a lot of the staff in this hospital if they didn’t give her information soon.

“I don’t- no one will tell me anything.” Alex all but yelled. “They- there’s a stupid family only policy.” J’onn’s heart broke for the women he saw as a daughter. They both knew that blood didn’t make a family, that every person Maggie Sawyer considered her family was already in this hospital. 

“Alex we’ll find out what’s going on.” J’onn assured her, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder but Alex just shrugged him off. She was too mad to think straight, she needed to see Maggie but she didn’t know how. 

“I am her family.” Alex said almost a whisper. “She doesn’t have anyone else.” Alex was on the verge of crying now, her voice muffled by her trying to hold back the sobs. “She can’t wake up alone! I have to get in there.” Kara now had her arms wrapped around Alex and was dragging her towards the seating area. Alex just dropped into her sister’s strong arms and let herself sit and cry. 

“FBI special agent Henshaw.” J’onn said to the nurse at the desk flashing his fake ID badge. “I need to know the condition of a Detective Margaret Sawyer.” The nurse just looked up suspiciously but decided it wasn’t worth the fight and she conceded. 

“She’s in surgery.” The nurse told him simply. “She was in bad shape, but they are doing all they can.” J’onn nodded a thank you at her and turned to tell the others. He met Alex’s eyes across the room, they were filled with hope and tears and the question of ‘is she okay?’. J’onn had to look away, his eyes darting to the floor as he gently shook his head, answering her unspoken question. 

“Surgery.” J’onn simply said when he reached the rest of his little family, all except one. “It’s touch and go.” He added sadly and Alex started to cry harder. Kara just held her tighter, stroking her hair as silent tears fell down her own cheeks. James had a reassuring hand on Kara’s thigh, mostly for her but also to let him know that she was still there, that she was still safe. He couldn’t imagine if it was Kara in there and not Maggie. 

“I should go get us some drinks.” Winn said after about an hour of waiting. Alex had stopped sobbing now. She was just sat silently, curled up in a chair, feeling utterly helpless. The others also sat in silence as they all stole quick glances at Alex and each other in worry. Mostly though, they all sat staring aimlessly at the doors the doctors walked through, hoping one of them will bring news of Maggie. 

“I’ll come with you.” James offered eager to do something other than sit. Alex didn’t notice them leave. All she could think of over and over was how Maggie was just getting lunch. How could she have got shot getting lunch. 

“Mrs Sawyer.” Kara heard the nurse say into the phone. She had focused her hearing onto Maggie’s name now, concentrating so to be sure she didn’t miss anything said about the detective. “We have been trying to contact you.” Kara’s blood boiled, why did they not understand that these were not the people Maggie needed right now. “I believe we called your husband earlier but the line must have got disconnected.” Or he’s just an asshole, Kara thought. 

“Is everything okay?” Mrs Sawyer said on the other end. Had her husband not told her about Maggie? What kind of man abandoned his daughter in hospital and also doesn’t let her mother know she is hurt? 

“I’m sorry ma’am but your daughter is in hospital.” The nurse explained in an apologetic tone she must have been trained to perfect. “She’s in surgery and its not looking good.” Kara’s breath hitched when she heard this and J’onn gave her a concerned look, realising what she was doing. “We need a family member to come in and make some decisions.”

“I’m sorry but-” Mrs Sawyer started before taking a deep breath. “Margaret hasn’t considered us family for over fifteen years.” She explained and the nurse looked confused and Kara was even more angry. “You should ask her girlfriend.” Then the phone hung up and Kara was slightly relieved. Maybe now they would talk to Alex. 

“Agent Henshaw?” A doctor said coming over. J’onn nodded and stood up, shaking the doctor’s hand. “Margret is out of surgery but we are unsure if she will wake up.” Kara realised now what the nurse mean when she said that decisions had to be made. She looked over to Alex and her heart broke as she saw the tears falling again. All three of them, even J’onn, now had tears falling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this was actually painful... 
> 
> Also, I don't really know hospital rules so if any of it was wrong I apologize.


	8. We haven't started our forever yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie is still at the hospital

“Does she have any family we can contact?” The doctor asked J’onn. Yes, he thought. Her family is right in front of you. "We have tried to make contact with her parents but have had no luck.” Kara winced. She couldn’t believe that they didn’t care about their own daughter in the hospital. “Her mother said something about a girlfriend though.” 

“Yes yes.” J’onn said slightly relieved. “Alex, she’s- she’s sat there.” He said gesturing over to the redhead curled up, looking so small and defeated. He had never seen her like this. Even when Kara was hurt she was up, trying everything to save her, shouting orders and reading charts. Now, she was helpless. She couldn’t do anything to save Maggie and J’onn knew that feeling. It was the same feeling he had when he watched his planet burn. 

“Alex?” The doctor asked coming over to her. She just nodded gently, eyes still fixed on the door into the rest of the hospital. She was watching, waiting, hoping for Maggie to walk out. “Does she have any other family we can contact?” Other family? Alex thought. No. I am her family. Alex shook her head and the doctor turned to leave. 

“Wait.” She called out. J’onn and Kara exchanged a worried look. Her voice was weak. Not the usual commanding, strong voice they were used to. “An aunt.” Alex said almost a whisper. “Her aunt but she’s back in Nebraska.” She wouldn’t get here in time, she might not even come at all. Maggie is all alone. 

“Do you have her contact details.” No, she shook her head. Maggie would though. She needed to get Maggie’s phone. Her aunt would want to know, she would want her to know. “Maggie does. On her phone. Do you have her phone?” Kara was back at Alex’s side now, holding her hand, giving her the strength to get through this. “Can I see her?” She added, hopeful. 

“Its family only in the ICU.” The doctor stated and Alex was about the break down again. Why did this stupid rule exist? Did these people not understand that they were family? “I’m sorry.” He added as a sympathetic afterthought. 

“Please?” Alex begged. “She’s all alone, she can’t-she can’t be all alone.” The doctor’s face fell sadly. He was unsure what to do in this situation. He didn’t think the girl was even going to wake up, all they needed was to contact a family member to see what the next step was. “It was supposed to be forever.” Alex continued to choke out between sobs. “Forever doesn’t end now, it can’t.” His soft side won over. There would be no harm in Alex being in the room. 

“Follow me.” He said simply as Alex let out a breath of relief. She stood and followed the doctor through the doors she had been staring at and down a corridor. “She lost a lot of blood.” He was telling her and the science part of her mind was fighting to stay in charge over the emotional side. “We removed the bullet, it was close to her heart, but it’s up to her now.” Alex knew what that meant. She knew it meant that there was nothing the doctors could do but sit and wait and hope she woke up. She also knew that’s why they so desperately wanted a family member. They needed someone to say they could pull the plug. 

“Oh Maggie.” Alex said, tears reappearing. She rushed to her bedside, grabbing the hand of the women who was supposed to be her forever. She was connected to all kinds of wires and she looked paler that Alex had ever seen her. She looked almost dead. Almost. “Please come back?” She begged. “Please baby. We haven’t started our forever yet.” Maggie didn’t wake up and Alex just continued to cry. 

“Where’s Alex?” Winn asked as he and James retuned with their hands full of coffees. “Did they let her in?” Winn said, a hint of hope in his voice. J’onn just nodded, worried about Alex being alone. He should have insisted on going with her, but he also knew Alex would want to be alone with Maggie. He knew she would want to talk, even if Maggie couldn’t talk back. “Good.” Was all Winn said then settling into the seat, preparing to wait for more news. 

“I don’t think she is going to wake up.” Kara said quietly after a while of silence. The three guys’ heads snapped to look at her in disbelief. “I over-I overheard the phone calls.” She tried to explain. “With her-her parents. Th-they need someone to make de-decisions.” Kara knew she shouldn’t be thinking so negatively but she also knew these guys deserved to know. Maggie was their family too. 

“Decisions.” James repeated. “Like what kind of decisions.” He knew what kind, he just didn’t want to believe it though. He was waiting for Kara to tell him that he thought wrong. They all were. But Kara just shook her head and cried into J’onn’s shoulder. He just put his arm around the girl. James was up, pacing, itching to do something, to help Maggie somehow. Winn had just sunk into his chair, he was quiet and there were tears silently flowing down his cheeks. 

“I should call Eliza.” Kara said eventually. “She would want to know.” She said rummaging in her bag for her phone. She pulled it out noticing all her notifications. Missed calls from work, headlines about supergirl losing her powers. She forgot about that, she forgot a whole room of people saw a random women take a bullet for a supposedly bulletproof supergirl. She didn’t know how to deal with that at the moment, she trusted the people at work enough to handle the story. She had to call Eliza. 

“Mags, do you remember the time Kara forced us to go to laser tag.” Alex spoke softly, playing with the comatose woman’s hair. She didn’t know if Maggie could hear her, but this was the only think she could think of, the only way she could let Maggie know she was here. “And you won because you distracted me with kisses.” Alex almost smiled at the memory. She didn’t know how long she had been sat here but she was sure it was hours. “You can be such a little shit sometimes.” 

“Rude.” Maggie said weakly, so weakly that Alex didn’t believe she had heard it. She just stared at her girlfriend, unable to speak or move, hoping she wasn’t imagining it, hoping she would say something else. After an agonising minute or so Maggie’s eyes slowly fluttered open. 

“Maggie omg.” Alex gasped as Maggie begun to open her eyes. “Thank God you’re awake.” Maggie just groaned as Alex pandered to her. Fussing over her IV and stroking her hair from her face. “I was so worried Mags.” She said softly. Stopping to look down at her girlfriend. “I thought I was going to lose you.” She was trying so hard not to cry, to stay strong for Maggie.

“Never babe.” Maggie smirked and Alex rolled her eyes at how nonchalant she was being. “Forever remember.” Alex did remember, she remembered how close they were to having forever ripped away from them. She just smiled and nodded. Maggie patted the bed next to her and Alex climbed in next to her. She never wanted to let go. 

“You’re awake?” The doctor questioned looking a little shocked, when he walked in a few moments later. Alex just smiled and Maggie nodded with a simple ‘yup’. “I was coming to tell you I got in contact with the aunt.” The couple’s heads both shot up at this statement. “She told me that all decisions were yours to make.” Maggie thanked God that her aunt knew her so well, knew that she would want Alex in charge of her life. Then she realised legally Alex wasn’t, she wasn’t even sure how Alex was allowed in here right now. She cursed herself for that conversation they had a few days ago. She wished more than anything that Alex was her wife right now.

“But she’s awake now.” Alex said cautiously but unable to contain her happiness. “So no decisions to be made?” It was a question she wasn’t sure she wanted the answer to. Maggie was awake but was she going to be okay? She slowly got off the bed to look over at her charts. 

“No I guess not.” The doctor stated. He was confused as Alex was now that she was looking at the charts. The chances of Maggie waking up were so slim, she could see that now. The doctor turned to leave but stopped in his tracks. “How did you wake her up?” He asked. 

“I just told her all our happy stories.” Alex said simply. The doctor smiled and left. Maybe miracles were real. Maggie was left a little awestruck. She was realising that she wasn’t supposed to wake up, she realised how stupid she was, how much pain she must have put Alex through taking that bullet. But she also realised she had woke up, Alex’s words had woken her up. The thought of forever with Alex had woken her up. 

“Agent Henshaw.” The doctor called out to J’onn again. The martian stood in front of him wondering what the news could be after waiting for almost five hours. The rest of the superfreinds, which included Eliza now too, Kara had flown her over, were eager for any news. The held all held their breath worried what it could be, they weren't sure how they would cope if it was bad news, but the not knowing was killing them. “She's awake.” The doctor said with a smile and the whole superfamily breathed a collective sigh of relief. 

“Can we see her?” J’onn asked tentatively. He knew it was a stretch but he also knew everyone here wanted to know the answer to that question. He also knew they would probably find a way to see her even if the answer is no. Just as he suspected Kara and Winn didn’t wait for an answer, they were already running over to find Maggie. James and Eliza shared a glance and followed suit. 

“You can’t go in there.” The doctor called out but J’onn just shrugged at him and followed the rest of the gang. There was no way these doctors were going to stop this lot, not with three superheroes amongst them, two with super-strength. Kara used her x-ray vision to find the room as the five of them ran down the hospital corridor but they were bought to a halt when Kara stopped suddenly. 

“Stop shhh.” She hushed the group now all crowded around the door of Maggie’s hospital room. Alex was back curled up into Maggie’s side on the hospital bed. The taller woman was laughing and Maggie was scalding her with a playful punch because it hurt to laugh. Alex stopped apologetically and kissed Maggie on the forehead. This earned a collective ‘aww’ from the gang in the doorway causing the couple’s head to snap up and look at them. 

“Guys.” Maggie smiled. “How did you even get in here?” Maggie questioned, overwhelmed by the amount of love in the room. Alex’s heart melted as the gang flooded into the room. Maggie may not have her actual family but she sure as hell is loved by this little makeshift one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this redeems me a little from the past couple of chapters


	9. I didn't want you to lose her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie tells Alex why she jumped in front of Kara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there was nothing yesterday...it was so sunny so I was out all day making the most of the one sunny day we get a year here in the UK

“Hey pretty lady.” Alex said with a smile as she entered Maggie’s hospital room. The detective had now been in stuck in that bed for four days and was getting restless. “I come bearing gifts.” Alex said with a smile as she handed her girlfriend a stack of case files and placed a mini tiramisu and a little bonsai tree on the table by her bed.

“You are you best.” Maggie said with a smile that showed the full extent of her dimples. “I love you so much.” She said as Alex leaned down to kiss her before crawling into bed next to her. J’onn had allowed Alex to take the time off work so long as she took paper work home, or to the hospital. She didn’t spend much time at home these days, it’s sad and lonely without Maggie there.

“I know.” Alex said playfully and Maggie just laughed, wincing slightly at the pain from her still fresh surgery incision. “I should be forcing you to rest not enabling you to do work.” Alex teased. “I’m gonna get in trouble for this you know.” But it was worth it just to see those dimples.

“Yup.” Maggie smirked playfully, kissing Alex on the cheek. “But its worth it cus you looooooove me.” Alex just rolled her eyes. But it was true. She loved the women lying next to her more than anything in the world, except maybe Kara. The feeling of nearly losing her was still lingering, still fresh enough that she was terrified every time she left Maggie's side. She hadn’t been given the all clear yet, anything could go wrong. She had got shot getting lunch and Alex felt helpless to protect her.

“So Fort Rozz refugee dealing in alien drugs ooooor…” She said with a smirk already knowing that Maggie was going to choose this second one. “String of unregistered aliens being murdered.” Maggie reached up and excitedly took the second case file from Alex, her eyes lighting up as she opened it. God she missed work, being in here was so boring. “Thought so.” Alex laughed.

“You know me well Danvers.” Maggie said, not taking her eyes away from the file. Alien murders were not uncommon, but when they were unregistered it was a whole other story. First off, they don’t officially exist in the eyes of the law and secondly, how were they being found if no one knew they existed. “Oh this is juicy.” Maggie said after a moment of silent reading. She wished more than anything she was out on the streets working this. But working it in bed with Alex by her side, definitely a close second.

“Okay I need a break.” Alex admitted after about two hours. Going over case files wasn’t much use when they couldn’t go out and get new leads. She put the file she was reading to the side and shifted down to snuggle into Maggie. Her hand started playing absentmindedly with the shorter girl’s hair and Maggie gave in, the sensation too relaxing not to. She too put away her file and embraced the cuddle time.

“How’s Kara doing with the prevention of mass panic.” She asked. She knew stepping in front of Kara would get the media talking. People would be panicking and wondering why Supergirl is no longer bullet proof. She wouldn’t do anything different though. She had been so scared of losing Kara in that moment, so scared of losing her little sister. Also, scared for Alex, scared of her losing her family like she had all those years ago.

“Luckily Kara controls what gets published so she shut down all the major conspiracies.” Alex laughed. “But some blog posted that Supergirl had never had powers in the first place and it was all stunts and effects.” The couple laughed so hard they had tears, laughed until Maggie’s tears were no longer from the laugher and had been replaced with tears of pain. “Hey hey shhhh its okay sweetheart I got you.” Alex reassured softly.

“I was so scared of losing her.” Maggie sobbed out. “I was so scared for you, I- I didn’t want you to l-lose her.” Alex’s heart swelled with love. She couldn’t believe Maggie loved her so much to take a bullet for her little sister. She couldn't believe Maggie would put her first like that. “I lost my family, I had to spare you that pain Alex.” The agent’s heart broke with how selfless all her past pain had made her. How growing up with so much hate had made her so kind. But also so insecure. How did Maggie not realise that losing her would hurt just as much.

“Baby don’t for one second think I could live if I lost you.” Alex said, her tone serious, her eyes looking straight into Maggie’s. “I’m so grateful you saved Kara.” And she was. She didn’t know how to live without Kara by her side, now though, she also didn't know how to live without the women who was currently in her arms. “But Maggie, I don’t think I have ever been as scared or as lost as I was when I thought you weren’t going to wake up.”

“I’m sorry.” Maggie whispered. She was. The last thing she wanted to do was cause Alex pain, she was trying to avoid that. She had lost so much that she couldn't bear to think of Alex losing the same. She was still stunned by how much she meant to Alex; by how much this badass, sexy DEO agent scientist loved her. She didn’t think twice about saving Kara. She had always thought the superhero was Alex’s number one.

“No don’t feel guilty.” Alex stopped her. “You and Kara are my whole world.” She assured Maggie. She knew what she was thinking and she knew she would carry on thinking like that probably forever. Alex would never forgive her father for that. But she would spend the rest of her days telling Maggie that she was number one, that she was loved, that she was family. “You _and_ Kara, okay. Both of you.” Maggie nodded unconvincingly.

“You know there may be a way to determine how this guy is finding and targeting unregistered aliens.” Maggie said reaching over for the file she was reading earlier. Alex just hummed in response. She knew there was no point pushing the conversation further. Maggie would believe her one day or she would die trying to convince her, because Maggie Sawyer meant the world to Alex Danvers. In this moment though, Alex was content lying next to her girlfriend listening to her excitedly ramble on about an elaborate scheme to catch a murderer.

“Oh. My. God.” Winn gasped from the doorway about twenty minutes later. “Alexandra Danvers I can’t believe you are making Maggie do your work.” Alex shot him a glare as he tired to clear up the papers off the bed. Maggie whined in protest.

“No Winn I’m so bored.” Maggie whined and Winn scoffed and Alex chucked. “I was so close to the perfect plan.” How had Alex been so lucky to find another woman whose idea of a fun was going over work cases. They truly were made for each other, Winn thought. But he wasn’t going to let a hospitalised Maggie do Alex’s work, even though for some strange reason she wanted to.

“I brought card games.” He said excitedly and both the girls groaned. “Come on you gotta have some fun!” He said excitedly, finally clearing the cases away and dishing out cards as he climbed onto the bottom of the bed. Maggie attempted to sit up more but failed, her chest wound making it difficult to do much of any moving. Alex noticed though and Alex helped, gently raising her up to a sitting position so she could play more easily. Winn watched the interaction and hoped one day he could be that in love.

“You okay?” Alex asked Maggie, who just nodded, though the pain could be seen in her eyes and heard in the way her breath hitched. She loved how tough her girlfriend was, but she was also grateful that Maggie was letting herself be taken care of. Alex knew the Maggie she first met would never have let anyone help her like that, help her the way Alex had been the past few days. She smiled thinking about how far they had come.

“So…” Winn said before the couple’s heart-eyes lead to something he would rather not see. “I’m gonna kick your bedridden ass.” Maggie just kicked him and smirked. She had always wanted a brother growing up, someone to protect her from the bullies. Now she had two. Not that she needed protecting anymore, she figured out how to do that herself a long time ago.

“Unlikely Schott.” She quipped back. “And you.” She turned to look at Alex. “Don’t think I didn’t notice you trying to sneak a peek at my cards.” Winn laughed and Alex raised her hands in mock surrender. “Don’t you be thinking you can get away with cheating just because you give the best cuddles.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it Sawyer.” Alex lied, snuggling in impossibly closer to her girlfriend. It was partly so she could be a better angle to stealthily look at the detective’s cards. But mostly it was because she wanted to be close enough to Maggie to feel like she could never come that near to losing her again. They played for hours, with playful banter and a lot of cheating, until the nurse told them visiting hours were over.

“Excuse me nurse?” Alex asked after she said an extremely elongated goodbye to Maggie. “She can be discharged soon right?” She hated leaving her here alone. She hated sleeping in a bed alone. She hated that she couldn’t keep her safe.

“The doctor said seven days ma’am.” Alex rolled her eyes. She didn’t mean to be rude but she knew what the doctor said, she didn’t need the nurse to repeat information to her like she was incompetent. She wanted to know if the doctor would change his mind. Maggie was making a full recovery, she may as well be in the comfort of her own home.

“Yes I know but-” Alex said cutting herself off. This conversation was pointless, she needed to speak to the actual doctor. “Can I speak to the doctor?” She asked as politely as she could in her irritated state. She wanted nothing more than to have Maggie back in their bed. “Listen.” Alex said once the doctor came over. “I want to take her home.” The doctor opened his mouth to protest but Alex kept talking. “She’s miserable here, she’s putting on a brave face because that’s what she does, that’s what she always does.” The agent explained. She would always be in awe of how strong her girl was. “Let me take care of her, in our home, in our bed.” She was practically begging now. She couldn’t leave Maggie here for another three days. They’d both go crazy by then. “I’m a doctor.” She added when he was about to protest.

“Okay.” He said simply. “If you are sure you can supply full time care.” Alex just nodded eagerly. She knew J’onn wouldn’t care if she carried on working on cases and lap reports from home. If they really needed her in, Kara or Winn or James would happily stay with Maggie for a few hours. “It’s her decision though.” Alex wasn’t fazed by this, she knew Maggie would jump at the chance to come home.

“Thank you doctor.” Alex said with a nod and a smile. He collected the discharge papers and handed them to Alex to fill out and she made her way over to Winn who was now sat waiting for her. She was so thankful for her friends these past few days. They had been her whole support.

“Tomorrow at 9.” The doctor called after her. “That’s when discharges happen.” Alex smiled to herself as she and Winn exited the hospital. Tomorrow night she would finally be able to have her Maggie back in her arms as she slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know who needs more canon character development? MAGGIE SAWYER! There are so many avenues to explore someone let the writers know..


	10. I was fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cue Maggie and Kara bonding over ring shopping, loving Alex, and loosing their whole worlds when they were just kids....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a firm believer that Maggie doesn't particularly like Kara in canon...ooops. But its like 2 years later in this fic so they are friendly now.

“You don’t have to go you know.” Alex told Maggie. “Tell Kara you’re still feeling sore.” She suggested. She wasn’t keen on the fact that Kara had insisted on ‘getting Maggie out the house’. “I’ll call J’onn and we can sta-”

“Danvers.” Maggie cut her girlfriend off. “I’ve been home a week now and haven’t once been outside.” She was going crazy. She wouldn’t be cleared to go back to work for another few months but Alex was going back today. She couldn’t just sit around the house. Plus, she had ulterior motives. Not only was she tired of sitting around the house, she was tired of Alex being her girlfriend. She wanted her to be her wife.

“Yeah I know.” Alex conceded. She hated that Maggie had to be cooped up almost as much as the shorter women herself did. But Alex also worried. She wasn’t fully healed yet and the doctor had told her to rest. “I just worry.”

“I can look after myself babe.” Maggie smiled as she leaned up to kiss the redhead. She loved that Alex worried. She never thought anyone would ever care about her like this but here stood Alex Danvers, a woman who was constantly surprising her. “Plus Kara will be there.” Alex just rolled her eyes.

“Last time you were alone with Kara you got shot.” She mumbled out. Maggie just scoffed and shot her a ‘really Danvers’ glare. Maggie knew she wasn’t blaming Kara, she knew these words meant that she was blaming herself. Maggie knew that Alex had wanted to say ‘last time I wasn’t there you got shot’. Alex blamed herself for not being able to protect her.

“Alex…” Maggie started. As much as she loved Eliza and as much as she was grateful for Eliza helping them out those first couple of day in the hospital, she would always harbour a seminice of resentment towards the woman. She forced Alex to become so responsible at such a young age. She nurtured this need to protect in Alex, a need that is accompanied by Alex blaming herself whenever someone gets hurt.

“I know, I know.” Alex said rolling her eyes. “I just love you okay.” She still wasn’t used to saying that, to feeling this after all these years. She had never been in love before Maggie and God did she think she would never love anyone else every again. This was it. Her first, last and only love. Her soulmate, she would say if she dared believe in such things.

“I love you too.” Maggie said with a kiss. It was gentle but they both wished it was something more. They also both knew they couldn’t push it further in Maggie’s condition. So they pulled away and Alex stroked Maggie’s hair behind her ear and then they were pulled out of their moment by a loud knocking on the door.

“That would be Kara.” Alex stated as she walked over to the door. “And I guess my cue to leave?” She questioned and Maggie nodded with a dimple bearing smile. A smile that was reserved for Alex’s dorky moments. “Hi Kara.” She greeted passing the blonde to leave the apartment. “Be safe.” She directed to Maggie but threw her sister a warning glare. “Love you both.”

“Love you too now leave.” Kara shooed the lingering agent out of the door and shut it behind her. She paused for a second before squealing at Maggie and jumping up and down in excitement. Maggie had text her the day before saying she needed to make Alex her wife and she needed Kara’s help to do it. Of course the blonde readily agreed.

“Woah calm down there.” Maggie laughed at the superheroes antics. “She hasn’t said yes yet.” Maggie joked but deep down there was the lingering fear that she wouldn’t. She kept reminding herself that Alex had said she wanted this. But that was then, maybe she changed her mind.

“As if she would say no.” Kara scoffed and rolled her eyes. Her sister had wanted this for so long now. Kara had seen how excited she was about the idea of marrying Maggie. She had also seen how deflated she was when marriage was no longer an option. So Kara knew, with all the certainty in the world that Alex would say yes. But she didn’t know how to prove that to Maggie.

“You ready to go?” Maggie asked changing the subject. She didn’t want to think about the prospect. She would chicken out if she continued to think about the chance of Alex saying no, the chance of being rejecting by yet another person who claimed to love her.

“Born ready.” Kara said too enthusiastically causing Maggie to laugh. Back when she first met Kara her over optimistic attitude was simply annoying. She seemed so naïve, always hoping for the good in people. Maggie knew first hand that some people simply didn’t deserve that kind of good natured thinking. But the more she got to know the girl, the more she realised that her optimism was a coping mechanism. Kara lost her entire planet, she literally lost her world. The superhero has to look for the good in people, look for the good in the world, else what’s the point. “Why now?” Kara asked, breaking the silence they were walking peacefully in.

“Why do I now want to marry her?” Maggie asked already knowing the answer to the question. Kara just nodded. “Well besides the fact that Alex wouldn’t let me out of the apartment before.” She teased and Kara laughed. “I think I always did want to marry her I was just scared.” Kara smiled sadly, she was still cautious of scared Maggie, she left Alex hurting. “The second I said no to wanting to get married I wanted to take it back.”

“Why didn’t you?” Kara questioned. It was a fair question. She didn’t know the full extent of what happened when Maggie was a kid, didn’t know the extent of her family’s rejection and how insecure it had left her. If Kara was going to be her sister-in-law, officially, perhaps she deserved to know.

“I was fourteen.” She said simply. Kara’s head jerked to look at the detective, curious as to where she was going with this. “They- she- this girl, Eliza, she-” Maggie took a deep breath to compose herself. She wasn’t sure she could get this out without crying. “She outed me to my family when I was fourteen.” Kara’s breath hitched and her eyes filled with tears. “They kicked me out then and there.” Maggie’s eyes were also now filled with tears.

“Maggie I’m so sorry.” Kara said stopping in the street to embrace the smaller women into a hug. She knew what it was like to lose everyone you loved at such a young age. To have everything you know ripped away from you before you even know what’s happening, before you are able to understand why it’s happening. “I knew you didn’t speak to them but I didn’t think- I didn’t know-”

“Hey its okay it was a long time ago.” Maggie said pulling away to look Kara in the eye. “But they left a scar.” As much as she hated to admit it, so much of her life had been shaped by that moment. The pain of the rejection never left her and she couldn’t bear to feel it again. So she always ruined the relationship before she could be rejected again. “Its hard to accept that anyone can love me if my own parents couldn’t.” She looked down sadly and started to walk again.

“That’s why you were scared.” Kara realised she had been too harsh on Maggie this whole time. She felt guilty for judging her for being scared. Of course she was scared, all she has ever known is rejection, it’s all she has ever been prepared for. Maggie just nodded, fearing more words would cause her to start crying as they walked down the street. “Alex is never going to reject you like that.” Kara assured.

“I know.” Maggie retorted quickly. “She has been different from day one.” They both smiled at this, smiled at how much love they both shared for Alex. “She never gave up on me, she always- she never stopped showing me that she loved me.” It broke Kara’s heart that so many people had given up on Maggie before, that they were, like she had been, too quick to judge. Maggie had a heart of gold, she realised, you just had to break down a few walls to find it. She was so glad her sister had been the one who managed to do just that.

“She never was one to shy away from a challenge.” Kara teased in an attempt to lighten the mood. Maggie laughed and nodded because yes, Alex loved a good challenge and she was so happy that she was the one she loved the most. “We’re here!” Kara announced a few minutes later as they rounded the corner to the same store that Alex had bought Maggie’s ring all those weeks ago. She deliberately avoided the one with the homophobic clerk even though it was closer.

“Can I help you ladies.” The clerk of this store asked. She was a different one to when Kara was here with Alex, thankfully. The superhero didn’t know how to explain the clerk recognising her.

“Yes.” Maggie said simply. “Err well I want an engagement ring for my girlfriend.” The clerk nodded and lead the pair over to where the rings were housed. Maggie was a little overwhelmed. Alex didn’t really wear jewellery, not practical with her job, so she didn’t know what Alex liked. She noticed Kara staring at one in particular.

“Its beautiful.” Maggie said breathlessly, walking over to stand next to the blonde. It was the same ring Alex had bought Maggie. A plan started to form in Kara’s head, though she knew Alex would kill her for meddling. She couldn’t help it, the idea of them having matching rings was too cute.

“Yeah.” Kara said nonchalantly, trying to play it cool. “You think Alex would like it.” She tried not to laugh at her own words. Alex cried the first time she saw this ring, she knew she liked it. But she had to make it seem like it was Maggie’s idea to buy this ring.

“Maybe?” Maggie said unsure. It was quite simple and Alex deserved perfection. “It’s quite small.” She said to Kara but the blonde was just shaking her head. She should trust Kara’s opinion, she had brought her because she was the person who knew Alex best in the world.

“She won’t want flashy.” Kara said and Maggie knew she was right. Alex needed something that was stunning and beautiful, just like she was. She also needed a ring that was elegant and subtle because Alex certainly wasn’t the type that would want to show off. Also she’d probably tell Maggie off if she bought her something that was too big, or too expensive.

“You’re right Kara.” The superhero beamed at the words. She was so excited to see them donning matching rings, she knew they both secretly loved the cheesy romance stuff when it was with each other. “We’ll take that one.” Maggie said to the clerk pointing at the simple ring with three small diamonds. She was going to ask Alex to marry her, she was going to be her wife. And she couldn’t be happier.


	11. Will you marry me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are they finally gonna get engaged???

 “I feel like it has been forever since we were all just chilling at the bar.” Winn said excitedly. He genuinely loved this rag-tag bunch he called his family. “No aliens, no end-of-the-world drama, no one nearly dying… its nice.” Alex shot Winn a glare at reminding her that just under a month ago, her girlfriend was lying in a hospital bed. Everyone settled into a content silence, happy that this moment was possible. The six of them so grateful that they found each other.

“Danvers I want to ask you something.” Maggie piped up, seizing her opportunity in the silence. They had been here almost an hour at this point and she had bought the ring over a week ago. Kara had been shooting her encouraging looks the whole time and she knew Alex was soon going to get suspicious of the superhero’s unsubtle antics if she left it any longer. “Follow me.” She said taking Alex’s hand and leading them over to the pool table. Kara had to fight back and squeal and the others just watched them walk away, a little confused.

“Is she?” James asked Kara and the superhero just nodded excitedly. J’onn smirked at this, he was so proud of the girls. Proud of Maggie for finally overcoming her fears and realising she was deserving of Alex. Proud of Alex for being so patient and caring and loving and accepting of Maggie. “I need to get my camera out for this.” James announced getting up to head to his bike but Kara stopped him. She took it out of her bag, she was prepared for this moment. James just chuckled.

“What’s happening?” Winn questioned, confused. He didn’t understand why there were three pairs of eyes glued to the couple, who would probably be making out against the pool table any minute now. The others just laughed at his cluelessness, still focused on Alex and Maggie.

“What is it Mags?” Alex asked softy seeing the worried look in Maggie’s eyes. She didn’t know why she was worried, she knew Alex would say yes. Well the logical part of her knew Alex would, that she wanted this. But the fearful part still had apprehensions. There was a small part of her that was still that fourteen year old girl who had been rejected by everyone who had once told her they loved her.

"We fell in love over this pool table." The pair both smiled remembering all the times they played, flirting over a couple of beers and a game of pool. It was true. They had spent so much time in this bar, at this table, in their first few months of seeing each other. "This was also where we had our first kiss." Alex winced at the memory. That kiss hadn't gone exactly to plan, though in the end everything had turned out perfectly.

"Not my finest moment." Alex joked. Maggie shook her head. She couldn't disagree more. Alex had been so brave in that moment, and so smooth. It was not _her_ finest moment. She had been so scared to ruin everything that she almost lost Alex in the process. She was so glad she had been able to get over her fear and that Alex had forgiven her.

“Alex I’ve been thinking a lot lately." Maggie started. "I- well – I almost died… again” She chucked slightly but Alex only half smiled. It didn’t reach her eyes, the memory of almost losing her still fresh in her mind. “Here’s the thing I never – I didn’t think I could ever- look marriage was something that was never on my radar.” Maggie turned to look at the gang, running her fingers through her hair and taking a deep breath. They all gave her reassuring smiles in return, except Winn, his smile was still confused. “I can’t even imagine what you must have been thinking when they didn’t let you in that room, I can’t imagine what I would do if the roles were reversed.” Alex’s face now had concern written all over it, Maggie cursed herself for not being able to get her words out.

“Maggie it’s okay it’s over now.” Alex tried to reassure her now panicking girlfriend. She wasn’t sure what this was about. They had already talked about getting Alex listed as her emergency contact so it would never happen again.

“They called my parents Alex!” Maggie all but yelled out. Alex’s heart broke for her. She couldn’t imagine how Maggie was feeling, being rejected by her family all over again, after all these years. “I can’t- they shouldn’t- they’re not my family.” The redhead nodded in understanding as she brought her hand up to stroke the detective’s hair. "You're my family."

“What’s all this about?” Alex asked softly, trying not to scare her away. In the three years they had been together Alex had found out how hard it was for her to open up. She had broken down most of the detective’s walls but occasionally they can go flying right back up again, especially if she is feeling vulnerable.

“Forget it Alex.” Maggie said. Just like that, Alex thought, she’s putting the walls back up. “I’ve messed this up.” Those words threw Alex. What had she messed up? What had Maggie wanted to ask her? She shot a look to Kara and the others who just had concerned looks plastered on their faces now. Kara had obviously been listening in and shrugged at Alex, seemingly as confused as she was by the shorter girl’s words.

“You, Maggie Sawyer, are perfect.” The agent assured her girlfriend, taking her hands in her own. “Whatever it is you haven’t messed it up, you can tell me.” Alex attempted, hoping it was enough to get Maggie to open up. Before she could say anything else, Maggie’s lips were on hers. The kiss was over far sooner that Alex would have liked.

“How did I get so lucky?” Was all the detective said as she pulled away, looking lovingly into Alex’s eyes. She wanted to marry Alex Danvers and she wasn’t going to let anything stop her from asking her right now. The moment would be perfect regardless because they moment would be theirs.

“I’m the lucky one.” Alex stated confidently. And it was true, for her. She would never understand why Maggie had chosen her but she would be forever grateful that she gets to spend the rest of her life by her side. “I get to spend forever with you.”

“Yes, you do…forever.” Maggie smiled. She loved the way that sounded and she was now so ready to make it official. “Because you are my family, not my parents, you.” Alex nodded, wondering why they were back on her parents again but just let Maggie talk. “And you should be the one the doctors call and you should be the one to sit by my hospital bed and you shou-”

“Maggie…” Alex cut her off before she started crying. The rest of the gang were looking around more concerned now. They were supposed to look happy at a proposal but the two women were teary eyed. Kara had been listening but she didn’t know what was going on, she didn’t know how Maggie had managed to go so far off script like they had practiced. She just shrugged at the guys’ concerned looks.

“No, no Alex its true.” Maggie said, smiling even though her eyes were teary. “I want us to be a family…officially.” Alex’s breath hitched at the implication but she didn’t quite let herself believe it. “Alexandra Elizabeth Danvers.” Maggie smirked as she dropped to one knee. Alex’s hand flew up to cover her gasp and Kara squealed and James and J’onn let out a breath of ‘finally’ and Winn was suddenly understanding what was happening. “Will you marry me?”

“Yes!” Alex said so fast it caused Maggie, and Kara, to laugh. The agent lifted Maggie up kissing her passionately, not caring that everyone was watching them and applauding. As they broke away, finally needing to breathe, Alex looked into Maggie’s eyes and cautiously asked “are you sure you want this?” She had to be sure Maggie wanted this and wasn’t just scared of Alex leaving or her parents coming back if she got hurt again.

“Alex.” Maggie said breathlessly, still in awe that she was going to get to marry the beautiful woman standing in front of her. “I want nothing more than for you to be my wife.” Alex kissed her again and finally gave her hand so Maggie could slip on the ring. As she saw the ring she noticed it was the same one she had bought all those weeks ago, for Maggie. That was when she also realised Kara was at their side holding said ring.

“I think I have something you have been wanting to give to Maggie for a while now.” Kara said smugly, passing the ring to the agent. Maggie just shot Kara a confused look as the superhero skipped back to the table with the rest of the superfriends.

“I bought this just after that op that when wrong.” Alex said casually toying with the engagement ring Kara just handed her. Maggie’s heart stopped a second as she realised how much Alex had meant it when she said she wanted to marry Maggie when they had that conversation a few weeks ago. Alex hadn’t just been thinking about it, she had been planning on asking her. A wave of guilt washed over Maggie as she realised how much that must have hurt Alex.

“Oh Alex…” Was all Maggie was able to breath out. Alex knew what she was thinking. She knew Maggie would be feeling bad that she had said she didn’t want to get married after Alex had already bought a ring. This is why Kara was in trouble later, but for now she was grateful for her over the top sister.

“Hey Maggie.” Alex stopped her from the spiralling train of thought she knew her girlfriend, her fiancé, was about to go down. “Since I’m going to be your wife.” The word causing both women to smile. Alex dropped to one knee this time and Maggie laughed at her fiancé’s antics. “Will you do me the honour of being mine?” Maggie dragged the taller women up kissing her for the third time that night before letting her slip on the matching ring.

“Of course.” Maggie said simply. They stood there, hand in hand, smiling at each other like idiots before they realised their friends were all by their side. “Now I see why you insisted on this ring.” Maggie said to Kara and they all burst into laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maggie's a gay mess I love her 
> 
> Also Winn is an oblivious mess I love him


	12. Her perfect Game Night partner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celebrating with a game night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pure fluff...cheesy sappy overly cute fluff

“Awh Danvers you made us facebook official?” Maggie teased her fiancé as she saw Alex’s post telling the world she was engaged. The couple were curled up on the sofa of Kara’s apartment as the superhero set up a board game. It had been less than a week since Alex accepted her proposal and the gang, which tonight included Eliza, was now ‘officially’ celebrating.  

“Did you not want me to?” Alex asked a little concerned. She was worried that she overstepped, maybe Maggie didn't want people from her hometown finding out. Maggie though was overjoyed, still in awe that the woman had said yes, let alone announced it to everyone she knows. She just shook her head and raised an eyebrow, smiling at her fiancé.

“Of course I did Danvers.” Maggie smiled and Alex relaxed into her arms. “Just surprised that’s all.” She couldn’t believe how lucky she was to have found such a dorky and loveable woman. A woman willing to announce to the world that she was going to marry her.

“Omg Alex your post!” Kara squealed running over to the sofa. “Look at you two, you’re so cute!” Alex had posted pictures of their matching rings as well as some candids James had taken on the night. “You’re such a romantic sap, who’d have thought.” She said as Eliza walked over chuckling.

“She just needed to find the right person to bring it out of her.” Eliza said proudly, so happy her daughter finally found someone to love. “I’m so happy it was you Maggie.” The detective’s heart swelled. She wasn’t used to having her love celebrated, so used to people rejecting her because of it.

“Mum…” Alex whined and Eliza just rolled her eyes. She didn’t really get to tease Alex about this stuff when she was a teenager so she sure as hell was going to make up for it now. She had never seen Alex happier than she had been these past three years and that was thanks to the small brunette currently curled up in her arms.

“I’m sorry for being happy for my daughter and her beautiful fiancé.” Eliza huffed fake apology and Alex just rolled her eyes. Maggie smiled though and cuddled tighter into Alex’s side.  She had spent so many years without a family so for Eliza to be here, calling her beautiful, calling her Alex’s fiancé with nothing but love in her voice, it made the detective’s heart swell with joy that she finally found a family again. One that this time would love her unconditionally.

“We’re all happy for you.” J’onn said walking over to join the conversation with Winn and James closely behind, nodding in agreement. “It’s been a long time coming if you ask me.” J’onn said with a smirk. “The pair of you have barely thought of anything else for weeks.” Everyone laughed. J’onn tried to stay out of people’s minds, but Alex and Maggie thinking about marriage, that was something he could not block out.

“Oh course these two lovebirds think about each other none stop.” Winn laughed out. The rest of the gang joined in but Maggie and Alex just rolled their eyes and groaned at being laughed at. “What else do they think about, J’onn?” Winn asked still laughing before stopping suddenly. “Actually I don’t want to know.”

“Omg Winn!” Kara squealed. “TMI, TMI!” The superhero chanted causing the rest of the group to erupt into fits of giggles, Alex and Maggie included this time. The couple didn't even care that what had been implied was in front of J'onn and Eliza because they were too wrapped up in their little bubble of love, nothing could spoil their happiness, their contentness.

“Okay I don’t think about her _all_ the time.” Alex argued. It wasn’t a lie. When she was focused on an op then she wasn’t thinking of Maggie. There were probably other times too but she couldn’t think of any in that moment. Everyone just rolled their eyes or scoffed in disagreement.

“Hey.” Maggie said playfully punching her fiancé. “You don’t?” She questioned with in mock offence while everyone else tried not to laugh at the way poor Alex’s face dropped. “Who else you been thinking of?” Maggie smirked, unable to keep a straight face.

“Omg Maggie.” Alex huffed out. “You’re the worse!” Everyone was laughing again, everyone except Alex. But she smiled, because the moment was perfect. She was surrounded by everyone she loved and they were celebrating Maggie, well her and Maggie, and she couldn’t be happier about it.

“James!” Kara squealed as she looked at the notification on her phone. He had managed to somehow snap a picture of hoard, mid laugh, looking so happy and at peace. He had used it to comment on the engagement post with a caption saying ‘welcome to the family detective Sawyer’. “This is too cute, I can’t.” Kara announced as she passed the phoned around to show everyone.

“Hey the moment was too cute not to photograph.” He explained and everyone nodded in agreement. “Plus, I thought the world deserved to see just how happy you two make each other.” Maggie was about to cry. She really had been accepted in and she felt so privileged to be part of this makeshift family.

“And I thought Alex was the romantic sap.” Winn teased playfully punching the vigilante. Kara walked over and placed herself on his lap, curling up into the chair he was sat on. She was so happy Alex had found someone she loved so much but she was also happy that she had such a perfect boyfriend. She would always be in awe of how big his heart was.

“So when’s the wedding girls?” Eliza asked, excitedly. Alex just glanced at Maggie and shrugged. It hadn’t even been a week since they got engaged and during the past days they had been too busy with rogue aliens to even celebrate let alone plan anything. “Will you at least come to Midvale?” Eliza asked and Kara squealed and Maggie was about to cry. “A beautiful beach wedding for two beautiful ladies.”

“Of course we will Eliza.” Maggie accepted eagerly. “That sounds perfect.” She said looking at Alex with a smile. She was overjoyed that Eliza was so accepting of her. She wishes more than anything that fourteen year old her knew that this moment was possible, that the mother of her fiancé wanted them to come to her home to get married. She was so happy in that moment, so happy that Eliza cared enough to want her there.

“It does doesn’t it?” Alex smiled, leaning over to kiss Maggie. Everyone ‘awwed’ at them but they were too in love to care. Alex knew how much the invitation meant to Maggie so of course she would accept. She would marry the woman anywhere. They were going to get married. On a beach in Midvale because Eliza loved them both enough to want that.

“Get a room.” Winn said after a while and they eventually broke apart. “Are we actually gonna play monopoly or carry on watching these two be sickly sweet and in love?” He joked. He didn’t mind, really, he loved the couple like sisters and was so happy that they had each other.

“Hey I thought we were here to celebrate how sickly sweet in love we are.” Alex teased getting up anyway to head over to the table to play. The whole gang followed suit and they began to dish out the money.

“Seven is too many to play.” Kara announced. “But we can’t split into teams either.” The expression on the superheroes face looked genuinely pained. She didn’t know how to split them evenly so they could play. Everyone looked at her, almost in disbelief, though this was Kara so they did believe this was her reaction.

“Alex and I will team up.” Maggie said with a smirk. They had been banned from teaming up on game nights because they always won. They were both competitive naturally but when together they would not lose. This coupled with the quick thinking provided by their occupations made them an unstoppable force at game nights.

“In your dreams Sawyer.” James quipped back. “There will be no point in playing if you two work together.” Everyone laughed because they knew it was true. They truly were the perfect couple. Alex thought back to when Kara was dreaming of finding her perfect game night partner. Back then she never thought it possible she would find hers, yet here she was now. Maggie was not only her perfect game night partner, but her perfect partner in everything.

“This supposed to be _our_ party.” Maggie whined and Alex nodded in agreement. Everyone else just shook their heads and answered with a collective ‘no’. “Fine.” The detective conceded with a pout. She didn’t care really, she knew her and Alex would work together regardless. They were best when they worked together.

“Kara the box says 2-8 players.” Winn questioned, trying to diffuse the bomb that was Kara Danvers trying to organise game night. “There are seven of us last I counted.” James just shot him a warning look, but it was too late.

“Winn how long have you been coming to game nights now?” She asked taking offence. “There are only eight monopolies and the game takes hours as it is.” Everyone stayed silent, scared of the wrath of the superhero. Winn looked like a kicked puppy. “Seven is simply too many regardless of what the box says.”

“Omg Kara its fine!” Alex eventually interjected. Kara huffed and was ready to say something but Alex beat her to it. “My party.” She said simply. The rest of the gang where fighting back laughs, scared of getting hit by laser vision. “So I say we either play now, us seven, or Maggie and I team up making it six… your choice.” She smirked.

“Fine.” Kara huffed sitting down in annoyance. Maggie beamed proudly and Eliza shook her head at her daughters’ antics. “Seven it is.” With that the laughing could no longer be held back. The gang erupted into fits of giggles and Kara couldn’t help but smile. Sure she knew they would never end up finishing the game, but that was okay because her sister was happy and her sister was marrying the woman she loves.

“Teamwork should be considered cheating.” James suggested as Alex and Maggie were strategizing over the game. They had been playing almost two hours and Winn, James and Eliza were all bankrupt. They were all getting restless, getting more and more distracted from the game and they knew it was going to end soon.

“Your just jealous Olsen.” Maggie retorted playfully. The vigilante just raised a questioning eyebrow. “I’m a millionaire and have the most beautiful girl in the room.” She answered confidently. J’onn and Eliza shared a look and Winn let out a ‘ooooooooh’ whilst Alex just blushed.

“I’ll give you the millionaire status.” James offered. “But I think I’m the one with the most beautiful girl.” It was Kara’s turn to blush now. Eliza just smiled so proudly at her girls, this was all she ever wanted for them, for them to be this happy.

“Okay enough with the competition.” Eliza interjected just as Maggie was about to argue. “My girls are both very beautiful and both very lucky.” Everyone nodded in agreement. The Danvers sisters were lucky to have found James and Maggie, but everyone in that room was lucky. They were lucky they had all found each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will the fluff be here to stay? Or are we gonna see a return of the angsty chapters??


	13. I can picture you having it all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sister Night cuteness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluff... 
> 
> I think its gonna stick around for a couple more chapters but I got some angsty times planned too.

“So, mum agreed to come back two weeks before the set date to help us with all the final planning.” Alex told Kara as they settled into the sofa for sister night. Maggie was working a late shift so it was a perfect time for them to catch up. “We aren’t allowed to choose dresses without her here.” Alex laughed.

“Of course you’re not!” Kara agreed. “Mother of the bride always goes wedding dress shopping with her.” Alex smiled sadly and the superhero knew her sister was thinking about Maggie and how her mother wouldn’t be there. “Are you and Maggie going to shop together?” She asked.

“I don’t know.” Alex replied. Wasn’t it bad luck to see the dress before the wedding. “It would be fun to do it together.” The redhead shrugged. “I mean we do everything together but I also kind of want to surprise her with my dress.” She wanted to do this right for Maggie, she deserved the perfect day.

“Well that’s fine.” Kara said excitedly. “Just come out one at a time?” Alex gave her a questioning look. “You know you both try on dresses at the same time, in the same store,  but when one of you comes out the other is in the changing room so they can’t see.”

“Oh yeah that could work.” Alex smiled. She wasn’t sure she would be able to keep from peeking though. She couldn’t wait to see Maggie Sawyer in a wedding dress. “That was you and Mum can help Maggie pick a dress too.” Alex loved how much her family loved Maggie, almost more that they loved her she thought at times.

“Are you even both going to wear dresses?” Kara asked and Alex shrugged again but before she could answer Kara was off rambling. “What kind of dress am I going to wear? I am maid of honour, right?” Alex just laughed at her. She was more excited than her and Maggie combined.

“I need to get James to propose.” Alex laughed and Kara’s head shot up to look at her. “Maybe then you’ll be too distracted with your wedding I might get to plan my own.”

“If James proposes anytime soon I’ll be planning a double wedding.” She retorted with all seriousness and Alex didn’t doubt it. Getting James to propose was definitely a bad idea, she quickly decided. “But I don’t think that’s likely.” She said quietly.

“Why not?” Alex remembered the conversation with James about Kara. She remembered why he had apprehensions but also thought he was over them after their talk. “He loves you Kara remember that okay.” He added after seeing how sad her sister’s eye got.

“I know I just-” She sighed, shaking her head as if to tell Alex to forget about it. But the agent just shifted closer, wrapping her arms around her little sister, encouraging her to talk. “He deserves so much better than me.”

“Oh Kara no.” Alex disagreed, squeezing tighter. “You are wonderful and amazing and anyone would be lucky to be with you.” She stated firmly, ensuring that the younger Danvers would believe it. “What’s got you thinking like this?”

“You and Maggie.” Kara said simply and Alex’s heart dropped and the blonde realised that Alex had released her grip on the hug. “No its nothing bad Alex.” The superhero assured. “Its just you guys are so perfect together and I can picture you having it all.” Kara tried to explain. “The wedding, the house, probably even the kids, Alex you and Maggie are this perfect couple that are going to be in love forever and grow old together with a beautiful family and-”

“Kara.” Alex cut her off. She knew where this was going. Kara thought James deserved to be in love with a human. Someone he could have a family with and grow old with, someone who wasn’t a superhero who was going to look thirty when he was eighty.

“I’m sorry Alex.” Kara said tears beginning to well up in her eyes. She took a deep breath to steady herself. “You and Maggie just set unrealistic couple goals.” She joked in an attempt to subside the tears. “I just feel so guilty for not being that for him.” Kara said after a pause.

“Maggie and I are far from perfect.” Alex stated. “Let’s get that cleared up for starters.” Kara just rolled her eyes, she didn’t believe that for a second. “And James wants you Kara, he doesn’t want what we have he wants what _you_ have.” Kara smiled, that she could believe. “He knew what he was getting into Kara.”

“You’re right.” Kara said and Alex nodded in agreement with a proud smirk plastered on her face. “So September then?” Kara questioned bringing the conversation back to the wedding. “Only four months away.” Alex nodded with grin.

“What’s the point in waiting?” She shrugged. “Plus the weather is always good then.” Kara nodded in agreement. “And it’s gonna be a small thing so not much planning is necessary.” Her and Maggie had talked about the guest list only being people close to them. Neither of them had much family or many friends outside of work so a big ordeal seemed pointless.

“I’m sure Eliza will insist on her friends being there.” Kara pointed out and Alex groaned. “She’s going to want to show off her daughter and her beautiful fiancé.” The blonde mocks and Alex tackled her off the sofa.

“Woah.” Maggie said walking into the apartment a little shocked at the sight. She couldn’t help but smile though. She loved coming home to people after being alone for so long. “What’s going on.” She couldn’t help but laugh at the way the sisters jumped apart, looking guilty as ever.

“Nothing.” Alex said, a little too quickly. She felt like she had been caught by her mum as a kid. She hadn’t expected Maggie back for a while, but when she looked at the clock she realised that actually the detective was back late and that they had obviously completely lost track of time. “How was work?”

“Urrggg.” Maggie groaned, flopping down onto Alex’s lap and giving her a ‘hello’ kiss. “So much paperwork.” She said over dramatically, snuggling further into Alex. The agent just wrapped her arms around the smaller woman and let out a small laugh. “Don’t laugh at my misery.” She whined.

“Sorry babe.” She apologised as she glanced at Kara who was grinning like an idiot at how cute the couple were. “Why was there so much paperwork?” The couple shifted so Maggie was leaning against the arm of the sofa, her knees bent over Alex’s lap. Kara noticed that they would always sit like this, they would have to be touching somehow.

“There seems to have been a new alien gang surface.” This got both Alex and Kara’s attention. Shouldn’t this be the DEO’s jurisdiction? Maggie knew what they were thinking. “I told McConnal you guys should probably take it.” Maggie assured them. “But he wasn’t having it.” She groaned again rolling her eyes at how annoying her partner had been.

“Why not?” Alex questioned. “If they are dangerous we should have been notified.” Jurisdiction wars always got on Alex’s nerves. The NCPD loved withholding cases, thinking they can solve them. It caused so much trouble and so many people to get hurt, especially when the aliens are dangerous and have superpowers.

“He told me I couldn’t just run to my fed fiancé every time I got stuck on a case.” Maggie rolled her eyes and Kara face turned to shock and Alex was ready to fight someone. “Like I’m sorry if I want to catch the guys.” She complained.

“He’s an idiot.” Kara muttered and the couple both hummed in agreement. “Surely getting outside help isn’t a bad thing if it gets the job done.” Kara shrugged. “Like you guys getting me to help with the wedding planning.” The couple just laughed.

“I mean he is partially right.” Maggie explained. “Drug dealing gangs usually fall under NCPD jurisdiction not federal.” Alex nodded, she wishes she could scream that she was DEO sometimes, the ‘secret’ part of her job was frustrating at times. “Its not like I can tell him you work for an alien hunting secret organization.”

“If he knew that he’d let me help no questions asked.” Alex assured and Maggie nodded sleepily. She could tell Maggie was frustrated and wanted nothing more than to climb into bed, even if she would never admit how tired she was.

“Sooo…” Kara said filling the silence that had settled between the three of them. “Chocolate pecan pie for the wedding cake?” She was met with a collective ‘no’ and a playful punch from Alex. “But it’s the best desert in the galaxy.” She mumbled and the other two just laughed at her in disbelief. They continued talking about random wedding plans for another hour.

“Hey Kara shhh.” Alex whispered shutting the superhero up. At some point in their planning Maggie had fallen asleep curled into Alex’s arms, her head resting against her shoulder. She was so beautiful when she slept, Alex thought, and the agent couldn’t help but press a gentle kiss to her forehead.

“I should go.” Kara suggested and Alex nodded gently. “Do you want some help putting her in b-” The superhero asked, cutting herself off as Alex scooped the detective in her arms and carried her up the couple of steps to the bed. “I guess not.” She muttered turning to leave.

“Thank you Kara.” Alex called out quietly, knowing she could hear and not wanting to wake the sleeping beauty in the bed. Kara just smiled, mouthing a whispered ‘I love you’ before leaving the apartment.  Alex just climbed into bed beside her fiancé and wrapped her arms around her. She fell asleep with a smile, happy with the knowledge that they were going to be married soon and that she’d never have to spend another night sleeping away from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realise these last two chapters don't have much plot but they are necessary in the long run I promise


	14. It's a big step and probably crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie find something kinda interesting on a mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got suck trying to figure out how to fill the time between now and the wedding...so a bit of a time jump happened
> 
> All they have done between now and the last chapter is be their cute domestic selves at home and their murdery badass selves at work.

“Ready Danvers?” Maggie asked as they prepared to enter the warehouse. They had both been working non-stop for the past two months. Between planning a wedding and taking down this alien gang, which turns out they did need DEO help on, they had barely had a free moment. So, when they were finally got the order to infiltrate the gang and apprehend the criminals they couldn’t have been more excited. This case had been big and they were ready to put it behind them so they could have some time to themselves.

“God yes Sawyer.” Alex said and the detective laughed and rolled her eyes at the over-dramatic answer. “Hopefully there will be no more big cases between now and the wedding.” She said hopefully, keeping her eye on the doors waiting for the right moment to go.

“Any alien who even thinks about interfering with this wedding is gonna have hell to pay.” Maggie deadpanned. She was serious and Alex was amused. Maggie was about to say something but she stopped herself when they saw movement. Now was their window. Alex gave the signal and the agents and NCPD charged ahead.

“Donovan!” Alex yelled through the crossfire. “The order was to apprehend. No kill order was given.” There were at least two aliens dead because of her agents’ recklessness. They hadn’t expected the hostiles to put up such a fight. They also hadn’t expected this too spook their team enough to kill possible innocents.

“Agent Danvers.” J’onn called over the intercom. “What’s going on in there.” It was a simple mission, in and out. Alex and Maggie had been working it for weeks; just a gang dealing in alien drugs using vulnerable refugees to do their dirty work.

“They put up a bit of a fight sir.” Alex responded after a silence that was too long for the director’s liking. Last time her coms where silent he had nearly lost her. “Multiple alien casualties.” She said sadly and he could tell she was blaming herself. “All targets apprehended though.”

“Good.” J’onn said relieved. “You had me worried for a second there.” Alex felt a wash of guilt pass over her. She hated that her job made those she loved worry about her and she knew she should be more careful, but when she’s in the field instinct takes over. The job comes first.

“Danvers.” She heard Maggie call over to her. “One of the officers found this when he was sweeping the area.” The detective said with a worried smile on her face. From a distance, it just looked like she was carrying a bundle of blankets, but as she got closer she realised what Maggie was holding.

“Is that…?” Alex asked trailing off. Maggie just nodded looking down at the bundle in her arms. A baby. A little alien baby. Alex was momentarily stunned by how much she loved the sight of Maggie with a baby in her arms. “Where did it come from?”

“Back room.” Maggie said indifferently. She couldn’t peel her eyes away from the tiny form that was smiling up at her. Alex was also coddling the child now and it had taken her finger into its tiny hand. “Where are your parents?” Maggie asked the child in a baby-talk voice and Alex melted at the interaction.

“What is a baby doing with a drug gang?” Alex asked suspiciously, her eyes not leaving the little alien. It was so cute, looked basically human but had ears that came to little points at the tip and a little raised v-shaped vein on her forehead. Neither of them knew what species it was.

“They used vulnerable refugees.” Maggie stated obviously. “It’s mother probably got caught up with them.” She said sadly, the poor baby’s mother was now probably dead or on her way to prison. “They probably promised to keep the child safe.”

“What will happen to it now?” Alex asked. The DEO had never dealt with a refugee child before, she didn’t even think they had a protocol for it. “Little nugget deserves a safe home.” Alex cooed and Maggie looked up and smirked at her fiancé’s affectionate nickname. She got butterflies, she’d never heard something sounding so...right.

“Guess I’m handing the little nugget over to you.” Maggie teased and Alex just rolled her eyes. “Take it to the DEO for some tests, find out if it’s healthy and what species it is.” Alex nodded as Maggie passed the child to her. “Then I guess I’ll contact social services, try find a home.” Maggie shrugged. Neither of them liked the idea of giving the child to some strangers.

“Right.” Alex agreed. “I guess I’ll see you later then.” Alex kissed the detective’s cheek and turned to leave the crime scene with a tiny baby alien bundled in her arms. Maggie watched her go in awe of how perfect the sight was.

“Species is Zrugrat.” Winn announced, dramatically spinning around in his chair. He couldn’t help but smile as he saw Alex making faces at the laughing child. He would never have guessed that the scary DEO agent would be such a softy around babies. “Earth to agent Danvers?” He teased.

“Sorry yes what?” She stuttered out, registering what Winn had said. “Zrugrat right.” She acknowledged. “What does that mean?” She tried to stay focused on Winn but her eyes kept shifting the baby that was now fidgeting in her arms.

“Not much.” Winn shrugged. “Kid’s basically human.” For some reason this caused Alex to sigh with relief. She was happy that growing up wouldn’t be too tough for the baby. “Enhanced senses though. Not too much just better than ours.” He explained.

“Have the medical tests come back?” Alex wasn’t sure why she was so worried about this kid. She felt like a scared mother at a hospital. Even more so when the kid started crying. She just rocked her back and forth, gently shushing her.

“Someone’s going to need to set up a nursery at the DEO.” Winn laughed and Alex just furrowed her brows. “You know because you basically haven’t put her down this whole time.” Winn tried to explain but Alex wasn’t catching on. He just rolled his eyes. “Tests are all clear.”

“Thank god.” Alex sighed in relief and Winn let out a small laugh to himself. He was pretty sure he was going to become an uncle pretty soon. The way Alex looked at that child was close enough to the way Alex looked at Kara… or Maggie.

“Agent Danvers.” J’onn called out stopping Winn from any further teasing he had planned. “If you’ve got the all clear on the kid can you hand it back to Detective Sawyer so she can find a home for it.” Alex’s heart dropped at the thought of having to hand her back. For a second she thought she was going to insist they do further testing, but she knew the time would come eventually. Why hold off the inevitable? “We have more pressing matters.”

“What is it?” She asked, now concerned. “Is everyone okay?” She couldn’t have the wave of panic that washed over her. Anything could happen in their line of work, Kara or Maggie could be hurt. Also she really wanted the next month to be deadly alien free.

“Got some of the alien refugees to talk.” He announced. Alex wondered if they had claimed the kid, or at least knew where its mother was, who she was. “There are multiple branches.” He looked concerned but Alex wasn’t sure where he was going with this. “You took down the drug gang but they have a bigger leader.” Oh. “He deals in everything, runs multiple operations. Not just drugs, weapons, viruses.” How had her and Maggie not found this out sooner.

“So taking down the drug gang basically just pissed off the big boss?” Wonderful she thought as J’onn nodded in response. “Okay well I’ll get this one to the NCPD and let Maggie know what’s going on.” She said as she turned to leave the DEO. “Call me if anyth-”

“Danvers.” She was cut off by Maggie. What was she doing here? “The drug gang had a bigger boss.” She explained a little out of breath. This was exactly what J’onn had just told her, how had she figured it out?

“Yeah we know.” Alex told her. “I was just coming to tell you.” She laughed and Maggie let out a confused ‘oh’. “And I was hoping you found a home for the kid. All the tests came back fine.” She didn’t miss the flash of disappointment that crossed Maggie’s eyes.

“Oh um no.” Maggie said quietly avoiding Alex’s eyes. “No willing to take in a little baby alien just yet.” Alex smiled looking down at the child in her arms as Maggie walked over. “But we will find someone soon, yes we will.” Maggie said, her baby-talk voice back. Hearing it again made Alex’s heart melt all the same.

“Oh for Goodness sake.” J’onn said rolling his eyes and walking out of the main control room. Alex and Maggie shot each other, and then Winn, a questioning look. Alex was sure he wanted to focus on catching the big boss. The couple got even more confused when Winn started laughing, now unable to contain himself. He knew he and J’onn were both thinking the same thing.

“I’m sorry its just wow.” Winn said cautiously. He realised he was very close to the possibility of being murdered by one, if not both, of the badass women he was trying not to laugh at. “You know you should.” He tried but the couple were not understanding. “The kid you two should you know.”

“Spit it out Schott.” Maggie threatened. She knew what he meant. She thought she knew what he meant. She wasn’t sure if she was just being hopeful though and she didn’t want to scare Alex off with the suggestion of keeping a kid. In all honesty she hadn’t looked for a home for her, she couldn’t bring herself to do it, to hand the kid over. Not after seeing how perfect she looked in Alex’s arms.

“You should adopt the alien baby.” He said quickly as realisation dawned on Alex and. Maggie let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. She forced herself to look at Alex, to see the agent’s reaction. Alex was smiling. Alex was smiling a smile bigger than she had seen since the day she proposed. A smile that kind of scared Maggie.

“Should we?” She asked Maggie in almost a whisper. Alex never thought much of kids. There was always the idea of maybe one day lingering in her mind, but her job always made it seem unlikely. Were they even ready for this? They hadn’t talked about it before so how could they even be ready. Maggie noticed that Alex’s thoughts were spiralling.

“We could.” She said simply. Alex’s eyes met hers and the agent saw nothing but sincerity. “I mean it’s a big step and probably crazy and we’d have to get a new place, those steps to the bed are not child friendly, an-”

“Maggie.” Alex interrupted and the detective’s head shot up to meet her eyes. “Do you want to raise this kid with me?” It was a simple question really. Yes. More than anything did Maggie wasn’t to raise this kid with Alex. But there was part of her screaming no. A small part of her telling her that this kind of happiness doesn’t last.

“Yes.” She whispered, it was barely audible but Alex heard and they both started cried. They just stood in front of each other, staring at the baby in Alex’s arms, unsure of what to do next. “We can do this?” Maggie questioned and Alex knew why. She knew Maggie was scared of being like her parents.

“With you by my side.” Alex started as she shifted the child so she could hand Maggie’s hand. “We can do anything.” And in that moment, they both believed it was true. They had survived so much, they were both so strong, they could conquer the world if they wanted to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to okay Sanvers as mums is my ultimate weakness !!


	15. Maybe they would name her after someone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby naming evening takes a bit of a turn in an unforeseen direction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The return of the angst...ish

“Awh Danvers we’re all domesticated.” Maggie teased but really she loved it, she loved that they were a real family. “We just need a dog now.” Alex smiled because it all sounded perfect. She thought back to when they just met, to when she didn’t think she was built for this, never thought she would have anything but her job and Kara. Back then she always thought that could be enough, but now? Now she couldn’t imagine a life without Maggie Sawyer and their little family.

“What’s her name?” Kara asked and the couple just shrugged. “Guys didn’t even name her?” Kara scoffed. She still couldn’t believe they had just adopted a random alien baby without even telling her.

“Well it needs to be special so we were hoping you guys would help us choose?” Alex asked and the whole group grinned. Kara, Winn and James were all there, officially meeting the child they adopted the day before. The DEO, well Winn, sorted out all the paperwork.

“Yeah well I’m going to need a name if you want her to be an official citizen.” Winn told them. “She should be called Winnie? In memory of her favourite uncle?” He said after a minute. Everyone shot him a glare.

“I think _I’m_ going to be her favourite uncle actually.” James challenged. “So by that logic she should be…” He paused a second coming up with a female version of James. “Jamie?” Winn just scoffed and Kara rolled her eyes.

“You guys are awful.” Kara scalded and Alex was momentarily grateful. “She obviously be names after her _only_ aunt.” She stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Like Zora because of Zor-el”

“All those names are horrible.” Alex deadpanned, incredulous of their squabbling. She shot Maggie a glance making sure she was on her side and found that thankfully Maggie looked equally horrified by their suggestions. “We’re not naming her after anyone.”

“Miah.” Maggie said smiling. And all eyes shot up to look at her. “After you dad babe. He died so we could defeat Cadmus. We wouldn’t be here without his sacrifice, we should honour that.” Alex felt her eyes welling up and everyone’s hearts were melting at the sentiment. Maybe they would name her after someone.

“Miah.” Alex repeated. “Its beautiful.” Everyone nodded in agreement, not wanting to speak out of fear of ruining the perfect moment. She leaned over to kiss Maggie, so overwhelmed by happiness and love, and also sadness at the memory of being so close to having him back only to have truly lost him forever. Having his memory live on in Miah was a beautiful thought.

“Just like she is.” James said. “Just like you guys are.” He added and Maggie and Alex, and Kara too, beamed at him. Winn just punched him for being a sap. It was such a perfect moment. The couple couldn’t wish for better company when naming their child. Maybe J’onn too but he was in an important meeting with some important people.

“Eliza is going to be so happy.” Kara said before her eyes went wide with realisation. “How are you going to tell Eliza?” Alex just groaned, burring her face into the crook of Maggie’s shoulder. She didn’t want to deal with her mother.

“She’s coming here in a few weeks we’ll just surprise her.” Alex suggested and she received a lot of looks that told her that was a bad idea. “I need time to figure everything out before she’s here telling me how reckless or stupid I am.” Alex explained. “I just want to show her we got this.”

“I know babe.” Maggie assured. “And we do got this.” Alex smiled at her because she was right, they’ve got this, regardless of what her mother thinks. “And your mum is going to be happy for you. You know she wants to be a grandma.”

“She does?” Alex questioned. The couple drifted into a conversation between themselves, momentarily forgetting there were others in the room. “How do you know that?” She wasn't aware Maggie and Eliza ever really spoke unless her mum was visiting, and even then Alex was usually around.

“In the hospital, she told me.” Maggie explained. “She said she was worried she wasn’t going to get grandkids.” Maggie laughed but Alex noticed the sadness in her eyes. There was a lot more to that conversation, a lot more that she really didn’t want to think about, not when they were now this happy.

“What else did she say?” Alex questioned, knowing Maggie was keeping something to herself. Maggie took a deep breath to steady herself. The conversation she had had with Eliza was between them, she thought. But she was going to marry Alex, she had a child with Alex, she could tell her anything.

 “She told me she knew I was it for you.” Maggie said, after waiting a little too long to answer. Alex nodded with furrowed brows, surely Maggie should know that that is true by now. “She said that she’s never seen you so lost or desperate or…broken when you thought I might not wake up.”

“Maggie baby.” Alex interrupted, letting her know she didn’t have to carry on if she didn’t want to. She could see the hurt in her eyes. She was going to murder her mother for making Maggie so upset. Maggie wasn’t sure why she was now getting so upset about it, why the reality of the conversation was just dawning on her now.

“Alex she told me she didn’t think you would ever smile the same again if you lost me.” Maggie said suddenly frustrated. Alex was on the brink of tears and the rest of the gang thought they should leave, but didn’t want to draw attention to themselves. “Promise me you will, Alex you have to promise me that if something happens to me then you will be okay, that you will love again, that you will still smile.”

“Maggie nothing is going to happen to you.” Alex said trying to believe her own lie. She knew anything was possible with what they do but to dwell on the possibility was too terrifying. “You’re safe now.” And she was, but thinking about that conversation with Eliza was bringing all her fears right back to the surface.

“It could Alex with our jobs.” She was raising her voice now and Miah started to cry. Kara stood up now and took the baby. She started to rock her gently moving the kitchen with James and Winn closely following. The couple deserved their privacy, at least as much as they could get in a one room apartment. “Your mum Alex, the person who raised you, said she didn’t think you would ever be okay again without me.” Maggie said, standing up and turning away from Alex who followed suit.

“Well she’s right!” Alex snapped. “I won’t be okay if I lost you Maggie.” The detective started to feel nauseous. “So no I’m not going to promise I’ll fall in love again after you die Maggie because how could I?” Maggie was taken aback but the outburst, she’d never seen this side of Alex before, none of them really had. “You’re the only person I’ve ever fallen in love with, you really think I’m just gonna go off and find someone else.”

“Alex that’s not what I meant.” She said stepping closer. “Just the thought of you not being happy, its heart-breaking.” They had never fought like this before. They had had disagreements but never had they snapped at each other and this scared Maggie. Fights always ended in breakups.

“Well the thought of you dying isn’t exactly happy either.” Alex retorted coldly. “Are you gonna be happy if I die?” Maggie opened her month to argue back but no words came out. Of course she wouldn’t.

“Look Alex I’m sorry I brought it up.” She apologised but Alex just shook her head. She was glad Maggie had said something, glad she was able to finally tell Maggie how scared she was. She didn’t realise she had been holding in so much resentment.

“No Maggie we don’t have secrets remember.” And the detective nodded because no, they didn’t. “And we don’t push down our feelings.” Maggie nodded again. “This was good but we’re okay, we’re going to be okay.” With that Alex wrapped her arms around Maggie. The rest of the gang sighed in relief.

“I love you Danvers.” Maggie said into Alex’s ear, not wanting to let go. “I just- please be okay no matter what happens.” She couldn’t stand to imagine Alex hurting like that, grieving and never loving again. Maggie didn’t think she deserved someone to love her like that.

“I will be Maggie.” Alex assured her. “Because you are not going anywhere, and neither am I.” She had to believe that, it was too hard not to. “And we are going to grow old together, married and raising Miah.” And Maggie smiled because that sounded like heaven.

“What did I do to deserve you Danvers?” Maggie laughed but Alex just looked at her with a sad smile, slowly stroking her hair out of her face. God did she love how soft her hair was. It was her who didn't deserve Maggie.

“You deserve the world.” She assured the detective firmly. “I love you okay and I will always love you and only you.” Maggie was about to protest because no, Alex deserved more than her. “Mags please okay I don’t want to ever think about loving someone else, only you, always you.” So Maggie stayed quiet. Hopefully one day she would believe Alex’s words.

“Only you too Danvers.” Maggie assured and suddenly realised that if the roles were reversed she didn’t think she could love again after Alex. She didn’t think she would smile the same if she lost her.

“We should probably apologise for having out first argument in front of like everyone.” Alex suggested and Maggie just laughed. She had forgotten they were still there and was kind of embarrassed about it. It hadn’t exactly been a bad argument, but it’s never fun to have to witness.

“Yeah sorry for bringing that up in front of all your friends.” Maggie said guiltily.  “I didn’t even realise I was that upset about what your mum said I guess I just I- don’t know.” But Alex did know. She knew her mum's words would have scared Maggie, knew that she still found it hard to believe she could be truly loved.

“First of all, our friends.” Alex told her. Maggie always detached herself when she felt vulnerable. Tried to convince herself she didn’t care so it would be easier if she lost people. Of course Maggie would do that now, lingering feelings from her parents rejection. “Secondly, I understand, I mean I guess I still had unresolved feelings about that night too.”

“Our friends. Got it.” Maggie smiled. “And yeah I guess we both still suck at not pushing down our feelings.” And they both laughed, because even though they both knew they still had things to work on, they knew they would be working on them together.

“Sorry guys.” Alex called over to the gang who now felt it was save to return to the sofa area. “We kinda went a little crazy there.” Alex tried to explain. “A lot going on.” She said with a breathy laugh and Maggie scoffed and nodded in agreement.

“You don’t have to explain.” James assured them. “We’ve all been there.” He said giving Kara a knowing look. But no, they had never been there before. They talked things out and they never snapped. Maybe this was just an affirmation of how much they truly cared for each other. How it was the prospect of losing one another that finally caused them to snap.

“I don’t think I’ve ever known you two to have a fight before though.” Kara said, with a little concern in her voice. “Like three years and Alex never mentioned you two ever seriously arguing.”

“Well we don’t.” Maggie shrugged. “That wasn’t even bad compared to screaming matches I’ve been in with my exes.” Everyone looked a little stunned at the image of Maggie screaming at someone, she was too much of a softie at heart. “But it was the worst we’ve ever had I think.”

“Yup.” Alex agreed. “Pent up feelings from Maggie getting shot, I guess.” She attempted to explain and Kara felt a wash of guilt. “But it’s over we’re good now give me my baby back.” She said with outstretched arms, making grabbing motions with her hands. They were going to be just fine. They were both very much alive, had a wedding in a month and a beautiful family by their side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Miah name was something I read in another fic somewhere in the abyss of sanvers fics and its a headcanon that has stuck with me since.


	16. I'm not your little girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected guest arrives

 “She coming Friday?” Maggie questioned. Her and Alex were sprawled out on the bed surrounded by wedding planning stuff, with a sleeping baby in-between them. They both finally had the day off. It was early afternoon, they had ordered pizza and they were lounging in their pjs, putting the final touches on their wedding.

“Yup” Alex replied. Eliza would be back in town the day after tomorrow. They would be going dress shopping on the Saturday and Alex really wanted to find the perfect dress for Maggie, one that would make her jaw drop to the ground. So, she was actually really excited about her mum coming to town, even with the Miah revelation.

“Cool.” Maggie smiled, dimples in full force. “You worried?” Maggie asked. She knew Alex and Eliza’s relationship had gotten so much better in the past years but she also knew Alex usually dreaded her visits. Especially since they were going to drop a surprise baby on her.

“I’m actually not.” Alex smiled contently. She was excited for her mother to meet Miah and she was excited to get this planning over with. She loved that she was planning a wedding with Maggie but she could not wait to actually be married to her. “She’s gonna love this little nugget.”

“Who wouldn’t.” Maggie smiled, leaning over to kiss Alex, her soon to be wife and the mother to her daughter. “You’d look great in this.” She said suggestively pointing to a very low cut, very tight fitting wedding dress. Alex playfully slapped her. It was hideous and she certainly couldn’t face her mother wearing that.

“Gross Sawyer.” Alex scoffed and the detective just laughed going back to flicking through the pages of her magazine. “What about names?” Alex asked after a brief pause. She had always thought if she got married she’d take the guy’s name and now there was no guy. Did they just keep their own?

“Oh.” Maggie said rolling off Alex’s lap to look the agent in the eye. “I don’t know.” It hadn’t been something she had even considered. They had put Danvers-Sawyer on Miah’s birth certificate so she just assumed they would hyphenate. She never considered how much effort a wedding actually is, each time they thought they’d thought of everything something else cropped up.

“Well are we going with both Danvers-Sawyer or just keeping our names.” Alex really wanted to same name as Maggie but double-barrel names were a hassle with their jobs so maybe just staying with their own was ideal. Maggie was about to answer but their conversation was cut short by a knock at the door.

“I’ll get it.” Maggie said jumping up. They hadn’t been expecting company but she assumed it was probably Kara. The wedding was just over two weeks away now, Eliza would be coming up in two days and Kara was more eager than ever, trying to get everything perfect.

“If it’s Kara tell her that we are not having chocolate pecan pie as our wedding cake.” Alex called from the bed, not looking up from the seating chart she was now turned her attention to. Maggie just laughed, she knew there was no telling Kara no. That dessert would be on the menu somewhere. She stopped laughing though as soon as she saw who was on the other side of the door.

“Mum?” Maggie gasped, shocked. Well shocked would an understatement. The sight of the women felt like a punch in the gut. It had been over eighteen years since she had seen that face, eighteen years since she stood idly by and let her father kick her out of the house. The women smiled at her. Maggie reacted instinctively. She didn’t want to face her, couldn’t understand how she could smile after what she did. So she shut the door and collapsed against it.

“Maggie!” Alex called over noticing the smaller women curled in a ball. Her face was hidden in her knees but Alex knew she was crying from the rise and fall of her shoulders. “Hey baby what happened?” She asked sitting beside her and taking Maggie into her arms. “Who was at the door?” She tried again after she didn’t receive an answer. Maggie didn’t speak. She just nuzzled into Alex, letting the agent hold her.

“My mu-mum.” Maggie said after she calmed down. She didn’t know why she lost it so bad, didn’t know how after so long the site of the women reduced her to a sobbing mess. She was stronger than this. She put them behind her and found a new family. She was loved and getting married and had a child. She was happy. Why did her parents have to ruin everything for her?

“Oh God Maggie.” Alex said looking at her fiancé, stroking away her tears. “What do you want to do?” Alex knew what she wanted to do. She wanted to call Kara over and have the superhero throw her up into space, throw her where she couldn’t ever hurt Maggie again. But she also knew that this was a choice Maggie had to make for herself. The woman must be here for a reason. It’s Maggie’s choice whether she wants to hear her out or shut her out.

“I don’t- I don’t know.” Maggie began. She didn’t know. She never thought in a million years she would be faced with this. It had been so long. Why now? “I just kinda closed the door on her without saying anything.” Maggie laughed and Alex joined in. The pair laughed until they had tears. The situation was no laughing matter, they both knew that they would have to deal with it eventually. But right now it seemed absurd so they were laughing about it, laughing to dull the pain.

“Do you want to see if she is still there?” Alex asked after they eventually calmed down. Maggie immediately shook her head. No. She didn’t want to have to see her face again. She didn’t deserve to get to try and explain or do whatever she was here for. Then, after a pause, the detective nodded her head. Her curious nature winning over. Her mother didn’t deserve anything but Maggie deserved the closure this could bring her.

“Okay then.” Alex said getting up and then helping Maggie up too. Alex didn’t know if it was the right decision, she didn’t think it was the decision she would have made, but she trusted Maggie and would be here for her no matter what. They were ride or die, she thought remembering the detective’s words as she stood by Alex’s unwavering faith in her father. They stood by the still closed door for what seemed like an eternity. Alex wondered if she was waiting for her to leave. “Want me here?”

“Yes.”  Maggie said a little too fast. She couldn’t do this alone. She never wanted to do anything alone again, not when she could have Alex by her side. She grabbed hold of Alex hand and opened the door. There was her mum, pacing the corridor outside their home.

“Margaret.” Her mum said when she noticed the two women had opened the door. “And you must be Alex.” The older Sawyer extended her hand to greet Alex but the agent didn’t take it. Maggie may have decided to give her the benefit of the doubt but that didn’t mean she had to be civil to the woman who caused the woman she loved so much pain.

“Why are you here?” Maggie asked, coldly, her voice breaking slightly. Alex squeezed her hand tighter in reassurance which gave Maggie the courage to go on. “Why now?” Maggie wasn’t even sure she wanted the answer. In truth, she had hoped the woman had left when she closed the door initially.

“You’re getting married.” Her mum said simply, tears brimming her eyes. “My little girl is getting married.” Maggie wanted to throw up. ‘Her little girl’. She stopped being _her_ anything the moment she watched as her dad forced her out of their lives.

“I’m not your little girl.” Maggie spat out, ready to close the door on her a second time. She regret opening it again in the first place. How could she just stand her and pretend that everything was okay, pretend that Maggie was still that little girl, pretend that the past years hadn’t even happened.

“No I’m sorry.” Her mum agreed, looking down sadly. Alex was getting angrier by the second. She was angry she decided to show up. How could this woman be so selfish to now try and assuage her guilt, now when Maggie was finally happy.

“Sorry about what?” Maggie said raising her voice now. “Sorry that you just let him throw me out? Sorry that you didn’t bother to stop him or even call after? Sorry that you left it eighteen years?” Maggie was yelling now, tears rolling down her cheeks. Her mum just looked guilty and Alex wanted to punch the look off her face.

“Margaret?” Her mother said. Her tone was almost begging for forgiveness, forgiveness she had done nothing to deserve. Maggie didn’t say anything more. She just shook her head, turned and left. She didn’t need this. They had been making wedding plans ten minutes ago. She wanted to go back to that, go back to being that blissfully happy.

“I think you should leave.” Alex said curtly. Mrs Sawyer just nodded and turned to leave. Alex watched her go, watched to make sure the woman would leave and not come back. She watched to make sure she wouldn’t come back and cause Maggie to remember all that pain again.

“Tell her I want to make it up to her okay?” Mrs Sawyer called back to Alex. The agent just nodded. She wasn’t sure she would tell Maggie though, she didn’t think the woman deserved to have the detective back in her life. More than anything though, she didn’t think Maggie should have to forgive her, not after everything she put her through.

 “Are you okay?” She asked Maggie after she eventually closed the door and made her way to the sofa. Alex just climbed up onto the sofa behind her fiancé and embraced her in a tight hug, nuzzling her face into Maggie’s hair.

“Danvers.” Maggie said looking Alex right in the eye. “When we get married I want to take your name.” She didn’t want to be a Sawyer anymore, she didn’t want her father’s name lingering over her. “I want to be Maggie Danvers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no why did she return...??


	17. No doubt that we wanted Miah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza comes to help with wedding planning... finds out there is a new member of the Danvers family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates are getting less frequent I know I'm sorry blame essays...

“Girls its so good to see you!” Eliza exclaimed walking into the apartment, closely followed by Kara. Kara had picked her up and she had checked into the hotel. “Much better circumstances this time.” She said, hugging Maggie, a little tighter than usual. The last time she saw the detective was in a hospital bed, she was so grateful that she was now planning a wedding and not a funeral.

“Okay mum that’s enough hugging.” Alex laughed freeing her fiancé from her mother’s grip. “Err we kinda have something we need to tell you.” Alex started. “Please don’t freak out okay it’s just kinda a big deal and- it’s nothing bad.” Alex assured seeing the look of panic on her mother’s face. “It’s just that we- well we kind of.” Alex looked to Maggie for reassurance.

“We have a kid.” Maggie blurted out and Alex sighed a thank you. She really didn’t think she was going to be able to get that out. Thankfully thought she was about to marry an amazing woman who always knew exactly what she needed. Eliza's face however was far from relief, it was more complete and utter shock, wide eyes and moth agape.

“You what?” Eliza said, perhaps a little too loudly, causing Miah too to stir and start to cry. Kara ran over to pick up the child, mostly because she thought the couple and Eliza deserved their privacy in this conversation, but also a little because she wanted to escape the conversation that was about to ensue. "When? How?"

“On a mission, there was this little orphaned alien baby.” Alex began to explain. “So we bought her back to the DEO to do some tests before we sent her to the social services but-” Alex paused looking at Maggie and smiling at the memory of how they decided to keep Miah.

“But we couldn’t give her up.” Maggie continued for Alex. The couple’s eyes were locked on each other’s and for a moment they forgot there was anyone else in the room. That was until Miah let out a loud squeal in laughter as Kara played with her. The couple's heads both shot towards the sound, they loved hearing her laugh.

“Do I get to meet her.” Eliza asked calmly, a lot calmer than Alex had anticipated. A lot calmer that any of them had anticipated. Eliza wasn’t exactly calm though, she was overwhelmed and frankly, in a bit of shock. She had a grandchild and she knew she should be overjoyed about it. However, there was a nagging feeling that Alex had jumped in too soon, after all, it’s what Alex had always done.

“Yeah yeah of course.” Alex said looking over to Kara and gesturing for her to bring Miah over. Kara handed the child over to Eliza with a smile and Miah immediately warmed to the women and started to tug on her hair. Maggie snaked her arm around Alex's waist pulling her in closer, loving the site of finally finding a family.

“Hi sweet baby.” Eliza cooed and Alex felt a wave of relief wash over her. “I’m your grandma.” Eliza told Miah as she rocked the baby back and forth. “And since I’m your only grandparent, well other than J’onn I guess, I get to spoil you rotten.” She joked and Maggie laughed and Alex rolled her eyes. “What’s her name?” She asked suddenly looking up to her eldest.

“Miah.” Alex said simply. Eliza’s eyes welled up with tears as Alex clung to Maggie. She wasn’t sure how her mother was reacting to the name. None of them could tell whether her reaction was good or bad, so Alex tightened her arms around Maggie and Maggie let her, letting her know that no matter what happened, she was there, would always be there.

“Eliza are you okay?” Kara asked after a couple minutes. The older Danvers woman was still just staring down at Miah, on the verge of tears, gently playing with the girl’s tiny fingers. Eliza nodded softly, a smile making its way onto her face.

“Yes, yes of course.” She assured the other women in the room. “It’s just a lot to take in that’s all.” Suddenly Alex felt a little guilty for just dropping this bomb on her mother. “The name is beautiful, she is beautiful.” Eliza was in awe of the sentiment, but mostly she felt sad that Jeremiah wasn't here, by her side. He would have loved that he had a grandchild named after him.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Alex asked cautiously. She didn’t want to start a fight but she also didn’t want her mother to pretend to be okay with everything if that isn’t the case. “I mean it is a lot to take in.” She felt Maggie squeeze her tighter and God was she grateful that she had her by her side.

“Sweetie you’re getting married in two weeks.” Eliza stated and Alex nodded because yes, she was aware of that fact already. “A family was bound to happen eventually, you’re just getting a head start.” Eliza said with a smile but her tone made Alex’s skin crawl. “You always did like to jump in head first.” And there it was.

“What you think we just ‘jumped in’ without considering this.” Alex asked trying to stay calm. Maggie was stroking circles on her back, which was helping, but not that much. “Because yes it was a fast decision but we thought about it, a lot.” She knew she was reaching, she knew if she kept her mouth shut then maybe this could go smoothly. But she also knew her mother would make passive aggressive comments her entire stay if she did just keep quiet.

“How fast?” Eliza asked. Kara and Maggie exchanged a worried look. This was the confrontation they had all desperately hoped wouldn’t happen. “A couple days, a week?” She continued and Alex’s eyes shot to Maggie’s begging for a way out. Maggie's eyes only offered a confidence to continue though.

“No.” Alex said, quietly. She all of a sudden felt like that fourteen-year-old girl again, getting scolded for being reckless and not taking good enough care of Kara. Is that what her mother was thinking now, that she was being reckless and not taking good enough care of this child.

“Alexandra.” Eliza chided and Kara winced, because she knew what that tone meant. “Are you going to tell me you took this child home the day you found her?” Eliza questioned already knowing the answer, only to be proven right by Alex’s timid nod. “How could you be so rec-”

“With all due respect.” Maggie interjected, cutting Eliza off before her words could bring all Alex’s insecurities back to the surface, the insecurities Maggie had been fighting off for three years. “This was a joint decision, and Miah is _our_ child.” She explained, her tone resolute. “And frankly the fact that we knew we wanted her so quickly merely shows how certain we were. We had no doubt in our minds, even for a second, that we wanted Miah to be ours.”

“Maggie dear.” Eliza responded. Alex didn’t like the patronising tone she was using. “I don’t think you understand why I am concerned.” She attempted and Maggie was incredulous that Eliza really thought she knew Alex better. “Alex you always jump into everything, head first, without thinking of the consequences. You did it with your job, hell you even did it with Maggie, I’m worried that there will be unforeseen consequences.”

“I’m sorry but our relationship is between us.” Maggie defended. She couldn’t believe what Eliza was saying, couldn’t she see how much her words were affecting Alex. But alas maybe that was the point. Regardless she wasn’t going to let anyone openly judge their relationship. “And for you to come into our home and judge your own daughter on a quality that frankly makes her one of the bravest and strongest people I know, its- well its unacceptable.”

“Maggie.” Alex tried. She didn’t need her mother and her bride to be arguing when they were supposed to be spending this time planning their wedding. But Maggie just shook her head, she needed to get this out. She knew all too well what it was like to be judged by your family. She couldn't stand up for herself then but she could stand up for Alex now.

“Alex jumps in head first, yes.” Maggie agreed. “But God that’s why I love her. She is fearless.” Eliza started to look guilty. “If it wasn’t for her bravery, for her ability to jump, we probably wouldn’t be together, we wouldn’t have Miah, and hell the world probably would have ended.” She said with a laugh trying to diffuse some of the tension in the room. “Alex and Miah are the best things that have ever happened to me and I’ll be damned if I let you come in here and make Alex feel bad for having to guts to make amazing things happen.”

“I love you.” Alex said simply before kissing Maggie. No one had ever defended her like that, no one had ever managed to get Eliza to realise that perhaps her ‘faults’ were the things that made her perfect. But Maggie did, Maggie always knew exactly what to say and exactly what Alex needed in any given moment.

“I’m sorry.” Eliza said. “I’m not doubting your ability to be a good mother Alex, I just-” She took a deep breath looking down to the child that was still in her arms, the child that had someone managed to fall back asleep. “I’ve always found it hard to keep you with you Alex, always making snap decisions, I’ve always been one step behind.”

“I should have told you about Miah when we first got her I’m sorry mum.” Alex apologised. “I just didn’t want you to react like _this_.” Alex said, emphasising her words with her hands. Eliza could tell Alex was fighting off tears so she just silently passed Miah to Maggie and took Alex into a long and tight hug.

“Just tell me that you’re ready.” Eliza asked as she broke away from the hug but Alex just looked at her confused. “I mean are you gonna raise her in this apartment, have you properly researched her species, do you know if she will grow into any powers, how are you both going to still work full time…”

“Okay mum enough questions.” Alex laughed at her mother’s neurotic questioning, content that she was just being a worried parent and not necessarily judgemental… anymore. “How about we go get some lunch and we can discuss Miah plans and the wedding plans when I’m no longer starving.”

“Yes food please.” Kara begged and everyone else laughed at her. Alex gapped Miah’s bag and Maggie put her into her pushchair, which Kara insisted on pushing. So telling Eliza hadn’t gone as smoothly as they had wished for, but as the couple headed out for lunch, hand in hand, surrounded by their family, they couldn’t have been happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant Eliza coming to town wouldn't be complete without a classic mother/daughter argument now would it


	18. She is one of my girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting lunch turns into a family reuinion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back yay! 
> 
> This is a little short but I liked where I left it and couldn't really add anymore to it...

 “Alex you put the fear of god into him!” Maggie exaggerated, weighing in on the conversation, explaining to Eliza the time Alex tried to train Winn in DEO hand to hand combat. Eliza was shaking her head in amusement at her girls. “I bet he was wishing he took his chances against the Danvers with superpowers.” Maggie said causing Alex to playfully shove her with her shoulder.

“Poor Winn he didn’t even know what was coming for him.” Kara laughed and Alex and Maggie joined in. Eliza just shook her head with a smile as the four of them walked into Noonan’s for lunch. “I can’t believe you sometimes Alex.” She said, the four of them still struggling to contain their laughter about the fact that Alex had terrified the poor guy during combat training.

“What?” She questioned, feigning confusion as she put her arm around Maggie’s shoulder and looked for a table. "He needed the train-" She stopped suddenly as she met the eyes of Maggie’s mother who had heard their laugher and was now looking over at them. “Oh my god.” Alex gasped tearing her eyes away to look at Maggie. She hoped her fiancé wouldn’t see the women and she could somehow usher them out and find somewhere else to eat. Logically though she knew that idea was stupid.

“What is it babe?” Maggie asked concerned searching the room to try see what Alex had seen. “Oh.” Was all Maggie was able to get out as she noticed the couple at the table. Her parents. Both of them this time. She wanted to run out the door but she was frozen in place. Alex’s hand had now slipped into hers reassuringly.

“Margaret?” Her mother said standing up and walking slowly over to greet her daughter. “Its good to see you again.” She smiled but the three girls just stayed silence, unsure of how to react. It had been two days since she showed up on her doorstep and they had figured she had just gone home. “You look happy.” She smiled.

“She is.” Kara interjected. She quickly deduced that these were her parents, she was a reporter after all. She also deduced that Maggie did not want to see these people, let alone be talking to them. “No thanks to you.” Alex shot her a look but Kara just replied with an unapologetic shrug.

“Rosa what is this?” Maggie’s father asked, confused and annoyed, as he too stood up. “Did you know she would be here?” Maggie wanted to throw up, the feeling of Alex’s hand in hers was the only thing keeping her calm. Rosa just shied away from the question. “What do you mean ‘good to see you again’? When did you see her before?” He was getting angrier with each word. Of course her father hadn’t willingly come to see her, of course he hadn’t changed his mind, of course, Maggie thought, he still hates me.

“I’m sorry Hector.” Rosa said, avoiding looking at her husband. “I couldn’t stay away for any longer.” The older sawyer woman looked like she was going to cry, but no one felt any sympathy for her.  Not even Eliza, who had quickly clued onto the situation. “Our little girl is getting married.” There was that phrase again.

“She’s not out little girl.” Hector all but yelled. And even though those were the words Maggie had used the other night, hearing them come out of his mouth still felt like a stab to the heart. “She stopped being our little girl when she decided to live a sinful lifestyle.” They were getting a lot of people staring at them now. Maggie was still clutching onto Alex’s hand but had now brought her free hand up to grip the agents arm. She needed the support. She felt dizzy, nauseous, at having to face him and his hate again.

“Hector you need to calm down.” Rosa tried but it was useless. Maggie still remembered these moods, still remembered exactly how he could get, even after so long. How he used to rant about religion and politics and spew hate. She knew she couldn’t be calmed down. People never really did change.

“How can I be calm when you brought me here for…this.” He spat out gesturing towards Alex and Maggie. “Look at them flaunting this in public!” Kara was using every ounce of her self-control to stop herself from punching this guy back to Nebraska. “It’s disgusting.” Eliza winced and Maggie gulped back a sob. Kara and Alex though, both saw red. They were ready to fight, Alex beat Kara to it though.

“Excuse me.” Alex snapped. She was raging and on the defensive. No one had the right to talk about Maggie that way, no had the right to talk about _them_ that way. “I don’t know who you think you are.” She started stepping forward. He just rolled his eyes, wrongfully not feeling intimated but the woman. “But I’m an elite agent of a paramilitary agency and know at least six different ways to get rid of a body with no questions asked.” Kara had to fight off a proud smirk. “One of those ways is asking my good friend Supergirl to throw you into space.” She took another step closer and the man backed off.

“Alex.” Maggie whispered out shaking her head. “He’s not worth it.” Her voice was so small and vulnerable and her eyes were filled with tears. She knew fighting with the man any longer would just cause her fiancé more pain. So when Maggie said “let’s just go?” Alex agreed and let her towards the exit.

“Wait.” Her mother called after them. “Please I don’t want to lose you again.” Maggie was about to protest but she kept speaking. “Bringing him here was a bad idea I see that now.” Alex just scoffed. “I had hoped he would change his mind when he saw how happy you are.”

“I am happy.” Maggie stated. “And it took me a long time, a very long time.” The detective glanced at Alex, she needed courage to say what she wanted to and nothing made her braver than knowing Alex was by her side. “In fact it wasn’t until 3 years ago when I met Alex that I actually started being truly happy.” Rosa was crying now and Alex’s heart broke for Maggie.

“I’m sorry I just-” Rosa started but Maggie didn’t want to hear it. She didn’t need this now. She didn’t even know why she was here, why she could have possibly thought that it was a good idea to turn up now, turn her life upside down when she was finally happy.

“No.” Maggie cut her off. “You don’t get to get me back. You don’t get to come here and demand that I be your daughter again.” Maggie was still clutching Alex’s hand, using it as an anchor. If she knew Alex was there, by her side, that was all she needed to have the confidence to do anything. “I have a new family now, a wife to be, a mother and sister in law and a beautiful daughter of my own I don’t-”

“You have a daughter?” Rosa said softly, looking down at the baby in the pushchair. She had just assumed the woman pushing it was the mother, she never considered that the child would be her grandchild. “I’m a grandmother.” Maggie cursed herself for letting it slip. She wanted to keep Miah away from them, away from the hate and hardship she endured when she was younger.

“No.” Maggie spat out. “You are not.” She wasn’t letting her mother anywhere near Miah’s life. “You aren’t even a mother anymore, you gave that up the moment you watched me leave.” Maggie watched as her mother’s face dropped with her words. She knew they were harsh but they needed to be said. She didn’t know another way to make the woman leave.

“I guess that’s true.” Rosa conceded and Maggie turned to leave. All she wanted to do was get lunch and plan her wedding, she didn’t need this, certainly not now. “Is there a chance-” Rosa tried but she trailed off as she watched Maggie walk away and out of the café, hand in hand with Alex. Kara followed them out with Miah but Eliza stayed behind.

“That woman has been through more than I can even comprehend.” Eliza started, her tone defensive. “And a lot of that is thanks to you and your husband.” Rosa nodded sadly, looking down to the floor. “I love Maggie like my own, she is one of my girls now, and if anyone hurts her, including you, she has a whole family behind her, a whole family that would risk it all just to see her smile.” Rosa let tears fall now but Eliza continued. “She is happy, she is loved, and she doesn’t need you here feeling all sorry for yourself, demanding she accept you back into her life."

“You’re right.” Rosa replied, almost as a whisper. “Thank you for taking care of her like I never could.” Eliza left the café with a simple nod to Rosa. The older sawyer women didn’t follow or fight, she was content that Maggie was happy, accepted that she didn’t need her in her life anymore. But she hoped Maggie would one day come around.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in preparation for tomorrow's episode (that's if I even survive it) I wrote a one-shot that sort of dealt with the aftermath of ALEX DROWNING OMFG END ME buuuttttt I decided, that with a little tweaking, it would fit in really well with this story so you can look forward to that being like chapter 21 or 22 !!!


	19. We just bought our Wedding Dresses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding dress shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the angst fest that was 19 I feel like some fluff is necessary... 
> 
> Seriously though this would have been done so much sooner if we didn't receive the blessing that is Season Two, Episode Nineteen of Supergirl !! Like that episode was a gift from the gay gods! I have been watching it so often I cant believe there is 24 mins of Maggie content! 
> 
> Also Low-key wish I could go back and add Gertrude into this fic so you can probably expect Miah to get a canine sister at some point!

“Appointment for Danvers.” Alex said to the clerk of the wedding dress shop. It was her, Maggie, Kara and Eliza ready to find the perfect dresses. “At noon.” Alex clarified for the Clerk who was looking a little lost scrolling through an iPad.

“Ah yes.” She said to the group. “So who’s the lucky bride.” The air hung silent for a moment as the implication of what the clerk had said washed over them. They hadn't even considered what would happen if they didn't buy their dresses today, and they would not be buying them here if this women turned out to be a bigoted homophobe. Maggie was ready to correct her but Alex beat her to it.

“Well I’m the _lucky_ bride.” Alex said smoothly causing Maggie to smirk and shake her head. “But myself and my fiancé, Maggie, here will both be trying on dresses today.” She wrapped an arm around the shorter woman’s shoulder as she said this, making sure the clerk knew she was marrying Maggie, and proud to be.

“Of course.” Was the clerk said in response and the four of them relaxed a little. Thank God. Getting appointments for wedding dresses took time and they now only had a week until the date. They knew they left it last minute but they were all too busy. “Ladies if you’d like to take a seat.” She said gesturing to Kara and Eliza. “And the brides to be, if you’d like to follow me and we’ll go pick out some initial choices.”

“We don’t want to see each other’s dresses.” Maggie explained as they walked towards the back of the store where most of the dresses were held. “I wanna see the look on this one’s face as she sees my dress for the first time.” She continued with a playful nudge.

“That’s easy enough to do.” The clerk said with a smile. “Though it would have been easier if you came in separately.” She said making casual conversation, but it caused Maggie to tense up a little. She knew Kara would have done two trips, Eliza too probably, but for some reason she hated the thought of doing this without Alex here.

“Nah.” Alex said nonchalantly, seemingly feeling the same way Maggie did. “We do everything together it would be weird not to do this too.” They shared a look as the Clerk just smiled that them. She was so used to seeing stressed out brides, it was a nice change to see two so calm and in love.

“So any preferences?” She asked them but they just looked confused. “Style? Cut? Material? Price?” She continued but Alex and Maggie just shrugged. “Okay we’ll just get a selection of everything.” And the couple nodded, that was probably for the best. So the clerk picked out a bunch of different dresses and ushered them off to separate changing rooms.

“I look like a mushroom.” Alex said sceptically as she walked out of the changing room in her first dress, a meringue style dress. Kara was clapping her hands and grinning because of course this is the type of dress Kara would want her to wear. Her mother wore a slightly more doubtful expression.

“It’s called a meringue Alex.” Kara corrected. “And you look absolutely beautiful.” Alex rolled her eyes. She loved her sister but her style choices were often questionable. She looked ridiculous and there was no way she was going to walk down the aisle wearing this.

“No Kara.” Alex deadpanned as Kara huffed and Eliza laughed. “Maybe you should wear it if you like it so much.” Alex retorted. “But I will definitely not be wearing this dress. I look ridiculous.” Kara looked to Eliza for reassurance but Eliza shook her head. She was with Alex on this one. Kara just huffed and crossed her arms in defeat.

“Wow Danvers that’s quite a sight.” Maggie said causing all heads to turn to her. “I didn’t pin you as the fairy princess kinda girl.” Maggie teased as she noticed the shocked faces of the other women in the room. “Relax I can hear everything you’re saying in there and I wouldn’t have come out if I thought Alex wanted to wear this dress.” She explained. “Plus how could I pass up the opportunity to see this.”

“You’re one to talk Sawyer.” Alex quipped back noticing the dress Maggie was wearing. It wasn’t too dissimilar to the one she had one but it was ever more flouncy, if that was possible. “You also look like a mushroom.” Looks like a mushroom had swallowed Maggie whole, she thought was more accurate but she wouldn't risk saying that out loud.

“It’s a meringue.” Maggie corrected, mimicking Kara. Then her face suddenly turned serious as she looked down coyly and started to play with the skirt of the dress. “You don’t like it?” She asked Alex vulnerably. “I kinda thought this was the one.” The agent’s face fell and Maggie struggled to keep a straight face as she looked up at Alex. Suddenly she burst into laughter, with Kara and Eliza soon following suit.

“That was cruel.” Alex whined feigning offence and playfully punching the detective. Maggie just smirked at her, knowing that Alex could never stay mad at her. Kara and Eliza watched the pair with huge smiles, revelling in how happy and in love the pair looked.

“Okay so no meringue style dresses. Got it.” The clerk said getting the couple back on track. Their appointment would only last so long. The next two hours were spent with Alex and Maggie coming out in different, equally unappealing dresses. They managed to keep the rule of coming out one by one for the rest of the appointment, but there were getting restless and didn’t think any of them would be good enough.

“Oh Alex dear that’s beautiful.” Eliza said tearing up at the sight of her daughter as she walked out in what seemed liked the hundredth dress. This one was an all lace number, a sleeveless V-neck that hugs all Alex’s curves tightly, flowing out slightly at the bottom. It was beautiful and on Alex it was simply stunning.

“Alex that’s the one.” Kara stated as Alex turned around to look in the mirror behind her. She was a little overwhelmed, she loved it and couldn’t deny that she looked great in it. It was feminine but it was still _her. T_ here was one thought holding her back though.

“Do you think Maggie will like it.” Alex let out, almost too quietly for her mother and sister to hear, well if her sister had regular hearing that is. She didn’t turn back to them to hear an answer, so she didn’t see them share a bewildered, is-she-for-real look.

“Yes Alex.” Kara simply deadpanned, failing to keep the incredulous smile off her face. Alex spun around to look Kara in the eye. Her face speaking louder than any words could, begging for reassurance, imploring that Kara be right. “She would marry you in a trash bag, of course Maggie is gonna love it when you look that _that.”_

“It’s getting harder and harder to stay in here.” Maggie called out from the changing rooms. “You can’t just say Alex looks like _that_ and expect me to just stay here can you?” Panic washed over Alex’s face and her eyes darted around the room to find somewhere to hide. She would not let Maggie see her in this. Kara and Eliza just laughed at her.

“Maggie Sawyer you stay put or I will not be marrying you.” Alex called back and even the clerk was laughing now at the groan Maggie let out. “I mean it.” But no one believed it for a second, even Maggie. She stayed put though, the thought of seeing Alex in _that_ dress they were talking about, for the first time on their wedding day, filled her stomach with excited butterflies.

“Alex sweetie, we all know you’d marry her right now if you could.” Eliza teased and Kara let out a playful ‘ha’. “You of all people should know you shouldn’t make threats you can’t keep.” Alex just rolled her eyes, muttering something about changing before Maggie saw her, as she stomped back into the changing rooms. “Maggie dear you can come out now.”

“Is it as good as Alex’s?” Maggie asked shyly and Kara and Eliza melted at the vulnerability in her voice. She was in a sleeveless, chiffon number that hugged her tight and pleated out mid-thigh. Maggie was fiddling the dress, smoothing it out in an attempt to make it look perfect. She was unnerved by the silence of Eliza and Kara and was too scared to look up at them. So instead she kept her eyes focused on looking down at the dress.

“Oh yeah.” Kara said, eventually finding words. Maggie looked so beautiful in that dress. “Hell I wanna marry now.” Kara laughed and Maggie blushed and Eliza nodded in agreement that Maggie looked stunning. Maggie loved it. It was sexy but elegant and she knew that's what Alex liked her in best.

“Kara back off she’s mine.” Alex called out from the changing rooms and everyone laughed. She was fighting the urge to look at Maggie, but just like her fiancé had done, she resisted. The thought of seeing each other for the first time on the day was too good to ruin now.  

“I think we have another winner.” Eliza smiled and Maggie let out a breathy laugh. “You look beautiful dear.” Kara clapped and jumped up and squealed, running over to hug her future sister-in-law and Maggie cried. She felt so loved in that moment. She never thought a wedding would ever be possible, let alone one with a family that loves her unconditionally by her side.

“Sorry.” Maggie laughed out wiping her tears. “I’m a mess. God knows what I’m gonna be like on the day.” The day, her wedding day, that was happening in less than two weeks. They would be going to Midvale on Wednesday, married on the Saturday and off on their honeymoon which Alex had insisted on keeping secret.

“Don’t apologize for being happy.” Eliza told her, as she came over to the other two girls. “I’m expecting you to be a mess, you know I cried like a baby when I married Jeremiah.” Eliza sad sadly as Maggie brought her hand up to reassuringly stroke the older Danvers’ arm. “That’s how you know its right.”

“Okay I’m gonna cry too in a minute.” Kara said breaking the moment. “Go change so we can buy this beautiful dress and celebrate.” Kara demanded as she ushered Maggie back into the changing room. “All clear Alex.” She said once the curtain was closed. “Let’s get you a wedding dress.” Alex and Eliza just shared an incredulous look at the superheroes bossiness.

"Maggie are you done?" Eliza asked and Maggie stepped out back in her normal clothes, the dress folded over her arm. "Alex's is all paid for and her and Kara are waiting outside." Eliza explained. "So lets go get yours." She continued leading Maggie towards the desk, the implication of what she said not quite registering in Maggie's mind. It didn't register until Eliza handed over her credit card to pay for the dress.

"Eliza you don't have to." Maggie said in an attempt to stop her. She couldn't even believe she was offering. Maggie had been under the assumption she would buy her own dress. Hell she hadn't even looked at the price tag before and was overwhelmed that Eliza was willing to spend so much money for her.

"Don't be silly." Eliza said insisting the clerk take her card. "Its a parents job to pay for their daughter's wedding and you're soon to be my daughter-in-law so that makes it my job to buy your dress." Maggie wanted to protest that logic. It didn't make sense to her, but she was so overcome with love that she couldn't even form words. So she just smiled a silent thank you.

“We just bought our wedding dresses.” Alex smiled as Maggie walked out the shop, extending her hand for the detective to take. Kara took the dress from Maggie and flew both of them back to her apartment so the couple wouldn’t be tempted to look at each other’s before the wedding day.

“We just bought our wedding dresses.” Maggie repeated excitedly and they both giggled like school girls as they shared a chaste but loving kiss. Eliza snuck a glance at them and smiled because these two had been through thick and thin and yet somehow still managed to find only love in their hearts for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the dresses picture Alex in Rose Ellen Dix's wedding dress and Maggie in this - https://goddiva.co.uk/bandeau-sequin-and-chiffon-maxi-wedding-dress-white - just without the sequins....


	20. I hope I'm not intruding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanvers head back to Midvale to prepare for their big day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been gone so long I'm sorry :'( Life got hella busy. 
> 
> Anyways SANVERS ARE ENAGAGED! ALEX SAID MARRY ME! SHE REALLY DID THAT WOW! 
> 
> So the finale totally inspired me to get back and finish this... 
> 
> Also I like the canon proposal more than I like the one I wrote hahahahaa ooops but Alex blurting it out like that was so in character I love it so much.

“So your aunt will be here within the hour.” Eliza stated, attempting to organise the two brides who wanted to do nothing more than lounge on the sofa where they had collapsed after journeying to Midvale that day. The pair just hummed in response, too focused on Alex’s fingers running through Maggie’s hair. “That means the guest room needs to be set up within the hour.” Alex just groans and rolled up and off the sofa, out of the comfort of her fiancée’s arms.

“Okay I get it.” Alex wined to her mother. She really did just want to lay on the sofa in Maggie’s arms for the rest of the night. They had only got back twenty minutes ago; their bags were still in the hallway. They probably shouldn’t have sat down because now they really didn’t want to get up again. “No time to rest until the honeymoon.”

“Who said we’ll be resting on the honeymoon?” Maggie quipped back, blushing at the realisation that she spoke without thinking, the realisation that Eliza was still right there. Alex attempted to stutter out a response but opted for a playful punch to Maggie’s shoulder. She was always better at violence than words anyways.

“Maggie dear?” Eliza said and Maggie’s head shot up. She felt like she was a small child about to get scolded. “Could you come help me with dinner?” She asked opted to ignore the previous flirtatious banter. “Maybe if I pull you into the kitchen, Alex will finally go do that guest room.” She explained, diverting her eyes to her daughter as she said the last part.

“Happy to.” Maggie smiled, getting up and heading towards the kitchen. Alex shot her a look that showcased her betrayal but Maggie just returned the look with a smug grin. The agent just rolled her eyes and made her way up the stairs to sort out the bedroom from Maggie’s aunt. “Where do you want me?” Maggie asked eagerly.

“Actually nowhere.” Eliza said, confusing Maggie. “You know Alex as well as I do.” And Maggie nodded because yes, yes she did. “You know she wouldn’t do anything this evening if we let her get comfortable.” Maggie laughed because it was true but she also because she was overwhelmed with how accepted she was into the Danvers’ family.

“Well you’re not wrong.” Maggie agreed and the pair burst into laughter. “You should see her when I try and get her to one of Kara’s game nights.” Maggie said after she calmed down a little. “As soon as she sits down for the evening it’s like moving a sleeping elephant.”

“Did you just compare me to an elephant?” Alex said in mock offence as she entered the room, hearing only the tail end of their conversation. “I know I’ve put on a little weight lately but really that’s your fault for being such a good cook.” Alex teased as she came up behind her fiancée and wrapped her arms around the detective’s waist.

“I’m sorry I’ve grown accustomed to superhero sized portions.” Maggie quipped right back spinning around in Alex’s arms and stealing a teasing kiss. “Maybe if your eyes weren’t too big for your stomach you wouldn’t have a problem.”

“Hey you try growing up with a superhero.” Alex wined in mock offence at the insult. “Then tell me you wouldn’t want to eat all the food available before she does.” Eliza laughed at this, alerting the couple to her presence as they pulled away from each other.

“You know you can’t use Kara as your excuse for everything.” Maggie joked and Alex rolled her eyes and Eliza tutted and shook her head because somethings never change. Just then Maggie’s phone started to ring. “Hey aunt Izzy.” Alex gave her a questioning look.

“Maggie sweetie hi.” Her aunt said over the phone. “I just want to confirm the address and let you know that we’ll be there in a couple minutes.” Maggie didn’t register that her Aunt said ‘we’, or what she said after, she was too preoccupied with Alex distracting her, lacing her arms around her and placing her chin on the smaller woman’s shoulder.

“Yeah yeah that’s right.” Maggie said to her aunt, as she swatted Alex away. She had no idea what address her aunt had just said to her but she was certain she gave her the right one in the first place, not quite sure why she felt the need to have to call and double check. “I’ll see you in a few.” She hung up promptly, missing the fact that Isabella obviously wanted to tell her something more.

“You know hanging up on her like that was really rude.” Alex teased as she slowly backed Maggie against the wall, placing her hands on her hips. Maggie narrowed her eyes at the agent, trying to suss out Alex's intentions. Suddenly Alex brought her hands up to tickle Maggie’s waist. Maggie jumped out of her arms and shot her a warning look which Alex returned with a smirk.

“Don’t you dare Danvers.” Maggie warned, knowing the look in Alex’s eyes. When she realised that the agent wasn’t going to relent she ran and Alex chased her around the sofa. Maggie squealed as Alex caught her and scooped her up, dropping her on the sofa and straddling her. “Alex…” Maggie warned again but the agent wasn’t having it. She started the tickle the smaller women causing her to erupt into a fit of squeals and giggles.

“Hi you must be Isabella.” Eliza said in the doorway. The couple obviously unaware that the doorbell had even rang, too preoccupied with their playfight to have noticed. “Please come in and ignore the children on the sofa.” Eliza chided and Maggie and Alex swiftly got up to compose their selves.

 “You’re paying for that later Danvers.” Maggie quipped to her fiancée laughing as her eyes trailed to the doorway, as she made her way to greet her aunt. But she stopped suddenly noticing that her aunt wasn’t alone. She tensed up as she noticed the other women stepping through the doorway.

“Look forward to it.” Alex teased. Her playful smile dropping off her face as she noticed Maggie tense up, noticed her guarded expression, noticed that her fiancée's mother was standing in the doorway as she followed Maggie's panicked gaze.

“I hope I’m not intruding.” Rosa said, quietly. Her voice was shaky, almost enough to feel sorry for her. Almost. “I just- I could miss your wedding.” She attempted to explain, filling the silence that overcame the room. Alex's eyes darted between the two Sawyer women.

“Not at all.” Eliza said with a hospitable smile. Alex’s eyes darted between Eliza, Rosa and Maggie, settling on the latter, reassuring her with her loving gaze. “Will you be staying here?” Eliza asked as she reached for the other mother’s bags. “We only have one guest room..”

“Its fine I can get a hotel.” Rosa said cutting off Eliza. “I really don’t want to be an intrusion.” And she didn’t. She wasn’t even sure she wanted to be here at all. Wasn’t sure that Maggie wanted her there. Wasn’t sure if she was being selfish by just turning up like this but deep down she knew she couldn’t stay away.

“Nonsense.” Eliza said shaking her head. “Family is never an intrusion.” With those words Maggie’s breath hitched as she swallowed back a gasp. ‘Family’ wasn’t a word she has acquainted with her parents for a very long time. Family was Alex and Kara and Eliza and Izzy and even Winn and James and J’onn. Her mother wasn’t family.

“Aunt Izzy can I speak to you?” Maggie said, finding her voice and confidence. Why did her mother always manage to make her feel like that abandoned little girl again? “Alone.” Isabella just nodded and followed Maggie into the kitchen. Alex watched as they left, only tuning back once Maggie was out of sight.

“I don’t know how you thought turning up here was a good idea.” Alex directed at Eliza. Ignoring the pleading looks of ‘don’t’ from her mother. “But if you pull anything in _my_ home, at _my_ wedding…”

“Alex.” Eliza cut her off. “This is _my_ home and we do not treat our guests with such hostility.” Alex scoffed. She couldn’t believe the nerve of her mother, couldn’t believe the nerve of Maggie’s mother, or her aunt for that matter. She left the room, headed upstairs to wait for Maggie and be with Miah, who had been sleeping ever since they arrived.

“Maggie she left him.” Isabella announced. Offering an answer to Maggie’s unasked question, offering an explanation as to why she bought the woman who abandoned her at fourteen, to her wedding. “She’d been staying with me ever since she got back from National City.”

“What?” Maggie’s head was spinning. She couldn’t believe it. Why now, after all these years. She felt happy and relieved but she also felt angry. Why couldn’t  she have left him when Maggie needed her to. Why couldn’t she have been brave all those years ago. Why couldn’t she have stopped all the neglect and pain and heartache she went through because she was disowned and rejected by her own parents.

“You’re mother and I never really got along.” Isabella said, telling Maggie what she already knew. “Especially when she got with your father.” Maggie nodded because she knew, she knew Isabella didn’t approve. “But it wasn’t until she let him kick you out that I truly stopped talking to her.” Maggie was crying now, she wished Alex was here with her.

“I know all this.” Maggie said. She didn’t know why her aunt was telling her things she already knew. She was frustrated and overwhelmed and wanted nothing more to be in Alex’s arms. This weekend was supposed to be happy but instead her parents had once again managed to spoilt it.

“I realise now that I made a mistake.” This caught Maggie’s attention. “I should have been there for her, helped her out. I should have fought to get her to see that how he treated her, how he treated you, was wrong.” Maggie fought to control her sobs and she listened. “I abandoned her when she needed me most.”

“So you thought my wedding was the best place to make your amends?” Maggie retorted, it coming out harsher than intended. She was a rational person, she could see where her aunt was coming from, and she knew she was probably right. She had been in unhealthy relationships before, sticking around hoping it got better. But she couldn't shake the pain they caused her, couldn't shake the fact that she had vowed never to forgive them, never to let them in so they could hurt her again. She knew Isabella was probably right, but she also knew that sometimes doing the right thing just isn't possible.

“I know you may not be able to ever forgive her.” Isabella said and Maggie scoffed and nodded, her eyebrows raised as if to say ‘you think?’ “But your father was abusive, emotionally, and she wasn’t as strong as you are Mags, just try okay, try see it from her point of view.” And with that Isabella left leaving Maggie with a lot of questions and a lot to think about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't proof read I just got back from work and am sleepy but really wanted to post and let y'all know I will finish this if it kills me!! 
> 
> So close to the wedding/end !!!!


End file.
